Es una promesa
by Tiny Lizard
Summary: Es una promesa. Haruno Sakura está muerta. ¿La conociste? Fue mi única amiga. Voy a hacer que se revuelva en su agujero mostrando al mundo que sigo viva, voy a destruir sus planes. Es tiempo de volver, ya he roto la promesa demasiado tiempo.[Ch. 11: La desesperación antes que la esperanza]
1. Prologo  Cap1: Leyendas

**Nota**: este fic también lo publicado en otra pag. web en nombre de Aki_blossom, que conste que su cración es totalmente mía, Menos los personajes, que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san (casi todos)

por favor avisar si el fic se esta publicando en un lugar a parte del nombrado en mi perfil.

gracias.

Que disfruten de la lectura. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Era una noche clara, sin nubes y con luna nueva. Se apreciaba la belleza de las estrellas en su totalidad.

Una calida brisa meció mis cortos cabellos rosados, si, rosados, un extraño y exótico color del que me siento orgullosa.

Estaba en mi habitación de la mansión del clan Haruno. Hoy es 27 de marzo, mi cumpleaños será dentro de 13 minutos exactos, y tengo que asistir al templo de la mansión antes de la media noche para que me inicien.

Casi es la hora así que me puse el precioso kimono blanco con largas mangas de seda blanca, con un obi rosa, un sencillo pero hermoso kimono para la iniciación de las Haruno, era tapado con una fina tela transparente que cubría desde mi cabeza hasta mis talones, dejando ver poco mas que mis ojos jades y mis rosados mechones rebeldes que peleaban por bailar con la primaveral brisa.

Ahora solo quedaban unos 6 minutos para que dieran las doce y tenía que ser puntual, en mi familia el rito de iniciación de las Haruno es la cosa más importante, ya que desde ese día te dejan salir de la mansión y te explican en que consiste ser una Haruno, porque yo, hoy, solo tengo el apellido Haruno pero después de media noche cuando ya haya sido iniciada seré una Haruno que merezca su apellido, seré Sakura, una Haruno de cinco años.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Leyendas, mi iniciación**

_...Seré Sakura, una Haruno de cinco años._

...

Llegué al templo familiar, que estaba al medio de cerezos en flor realmente hermosos, en una pequeña islita rodeada por agua con unas juguetonas luciérnagas revoloteando por encima, con un puentecillo para llegar a las puertas del templo. La visión era hermosa.

De repente me puse nerviosa, y recordé que tenía que llegar rápido, ya casi era la hora.

Vi a una mujer hermosa de apenas 26 años con un bello kimono color azul, con lotos blancos, la mujer tenia el cabello color avellana y los ojos con forma almendrada de un color miel que le daban un toque juguetón a su silueta madura, era Ume Haruno, mi madre, nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

Cuando me vio me sonrió y se giró hacia las puertas del templo, las abrió con elegancia y me hizo entrar a dentro de él.

Una brisa me llevó el aroma a incienso y a viejo del templo inundo mis fosas nasales mientras caminaba hacia el.

Crucé con las puertas del viejo templo manteniendo mi mirada curiosa fija en un tapiz que había en la pared con inciensos debajo de el. Era un tapiz muy sencillo, realmente era muy sencillo, pero sinceramente me llamó mucho la atención. Había una rama de cerezo, que atravesaba el tapiz con fondo negro, desde la esquina inferior derecha hasta la superior izquierda, si realmente era extraño, una rama toda colorida con un lazo blanco atado en un fondo negro.

-_Mucha oscuridad para un cerezo-_ pensé frunciendo las cejas intentando comprender el enorme tapiz que yacía en la sala del viejo templo. Según mi madre cada tapiz tiene su significado e historia, y dado que estaba en un templo supongo que este no seria ninguna excepción.

-Sakura- me llamó mi madre- ven siéntate aquí, deprisa falta poco para la media noche.

-Hai- obedecí y rápidamente me senté de rodillas enfrente de mi madre, detrás de ella se veía al enorme tapiz del cerezo.

Entonces se oyeron unas campanas, ya era media noche.

-Sakura, felicidades por tu 5º cumpleaños- se inclinó y me hizo una leve reverencia.

-Arigato Hahaue- Hice lo mismo y me incliné agradeciéndole.

-Entonces Sakura ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- me preguntó mi madre con cara seria.

-Si hahaue, estoy aquí porque hoy es el día en que hace cinco años nací y como hija de Haruno necesito ser iniciada para merecer mi apellido.- dije con mucha seriedad, a muchos les sorprendería mi madurez, pero los Harunos educaban a sus hijas con dulzura pero a la vez siendo altamente estrictos, aunque no tanto como los Hyuga, dejando así paso a una madurez extraña a una corta edad.

-Entiendo, así ahorraré saliva, jojojojo-dijo mi madre mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano y se reía.

_-Mi madre tenia que ser, realmente es la Haruno más rara que he conocido-_ pensé con una gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime).

-Bueno te explicaré en que consiste la iniciación-dijo volviendo a un rostró serio.

-_Insisto vaya bipolaridad, espero no parecerme a ella cuando crezca..._- Si hahaue te escucho.

-Pues veras Sakura, antes de nada te explicaré una leyenda, la leyenda de este tapiz- dijo señalando a aquel curioso tapiz- que también es la leyenda detras del apellido Haruno.

-Si- dije intentando aguantar mi increíble curiosidad por aquel tapiz.

-Veras...

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace milenios de años, existía un lugar lleno de __de cerezos, en aquel tiempo 1 de los cerezos, el mas puros de corazón dio a nacer una hermosa alma, a la que representaba a una mujer bella con bellas melenas color rosa cerezo. Teñía los grandes pastizales con bella música celebrando la eterna primavera que siempre habitaba a aquel hermoso lugar._

_Todos ellas eran felices, podían estar con sus hermanas y hermanos los cerezos. Cuidaba a todos los cerezos..._

-Se podría decir que era algo así como su guardiana...

_... Alejando todo mal de ellos. Pero un día una oscuridad invadió el lugar, la__ guardiana de los cerezos fue a echar un vistazo, quería hacer algo para alejar esa oscuridad, los cerezos empezaban a marchitarse..._

_La __guardiana de los cerezos se fue hacia la oscuridad todo era oscuro, y se oían llantos, la joven se dio cuenta, esos llantos eran de la misma oscuridad que se encontraba sumida en una gran tristeza por la gran soledad que sentía._

_La oscuridad le explicó que era un demonio, y que todos lo aborrecían._

_Entonces el cerezo le hizo una promesa a la oscuridad:_

_-Yo seré tu amiga, y estaré siempre contigo, a cambio quiero que me des tu amistad y que compartas tu tristeza conmigo._

_El demonio no entendía, no podía creer que alguien quisiera su amistad y mucho menos su tristeza:_

_-¿Por qué querrías tu mi amistad y mi tristeza?-preguntó el demonio._

_-Porque quiero ser tu amiga y te quiero quitar aunque solo sea un poco de tu tristeza, pero si no es suficiente, yo te daré mi felicidad.-le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué me sonríes?- preguntó el demonio que estaba impresionado por el raro comportamiento de la joven._

_-Porque pensé que así, talvez, podría ver la tuya._

_EL demonio __después de oír eso dejo de llorar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_-Entonces __¿te quedarás a mi lado?_

_-Si, para siempre, es una promesa..._

-Entonces le ató un lazo blanco a la muñeca del demonio diciéndole a él que le atara el otro en su cuello, formando así un lazo entre sus almas.

-Entonces no me equivocaba este tapiz tiene una historia oculta tras el...

Entonces ¿su significado cual es?- dije apartando la mirada del tapiz.

-El fondo negro significa al demonio, la oscuridad, la rama del cerezo representa la joven que guardaba a los cerezos, y el lazo...

-El vinculo que los une a su promesa, ¿no es así hahaue?

-Así es Sakura. Veo que lo has entendido. –comentó contenta.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver esto con la iniciación hahaue?

-Mucho Sakura, como ya sabrás todas las Haruno se inician cuando cumplen los 5 años de nacidas, pero es diferente con las que tienen el pelo rosado.-continuo explicando, mientras yo la veía con interes al oir lo del pelo rosado, el cual era mi orgullo. –A las de pelo rosado se las entrena para ser la mujer del demonio de la aldea.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, no me lo esperaba.

-¿en verdad existía el demonio?

-Así es Sakura el demonio llamado soledad.

-No entiendo, hahaue.

-Sakura no es el mismo demonio de la leyenda-la miré de forma extraña y ella solo me sonrío, me cogió la tela que cubría mi kimono y me la quito.-A ver, mi niña, esto paso hace casi cinco años en esta villa...

_Hace cinco años apareció un zorro que tenía nueve colas. Estas nueve colas podian derrumbar montañas y causar tsunamis._

_Para combatir el demonio la gente reunió a todos los shinobis de la villa para vencer al demonio._

_Un shinobi valiente fue capaz de sellar el demonio dentro de un niño, pero debido a eso perdió la vida._

_Ese shinobi era llamado el cuarto hokage, el Yondaime._

...ese niño lo que casi nadie sabe es que era su propio hijo, ni el mismo niño sabe quien es su padre al igual que tampoco sabe que tiene el demonio encerrado a dentro, su nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hahaue... ¿el demonio no le estará haciendo daño, no?

-No Sakura, el demonio no le ha echo ningún mal, por lo menos no aún, pero mucha gente de la villa le discrimina y le maltrata, tanto aldeanos, niños y shinobis.

Rápidamente fruncí el ceño me puse furiosa, ¿como podían herir a un niño que no tenía la culpa de que recién nacido le sellaran a un demonio dentro sin preguntar?

-Hahaue, ¿por qué me dices esto?- pregunte un poco molesta por enterarme de la injusticia que hacían con eso niño.

-No lo se hija, la gente solo tiene miedo, pero no saben que empeoran las cosas odiándolo...

-Eso es horrible, seguro que a ellos no les agradaría que les hicieran eso- dije olvidando la compostura que debía mantener, realmente me había enfadado.

Mi madre solo sonrío y me dijo:

-Tu iniciación te la explicaré en detalle mañana, pero te diré una cosa, hay dos partes en tu iniciación , en una te entrenare para que seas una gran kunoichi, y la segunda, tendrás que ganarte la confianza y el cariño de Uzumaki Naruto, ¿entendiste Sakura?

-Si Hahaue, entrenar y convertirme en la amiga de Naruto, aunque eso ya tenía pensado hacerlo.-dije con una sonrisa enorme.

Mi madre solo asentí mientras cogía una pequeña cajita color perla con pétalos de cerezo y piedras jade mientras me la daba.

-Ábrela- me dijo.

Yo la abrí, adentro de ella habían dos cintas.

-Cuando seas su amiga colócale una en la muñeca izquierda y haz que te coloque la otra en tu cuello, y no se te olvide decirle que no se la podrá quitar, ¿entiendes Sakura?

-Si hahaue- dije con una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia y me dirigía hacia mis aposentos, mientras oía un:

-Buenas noches Sakura, hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado el siguiente tardará más<p>

reviews!


	2. Entre sueños y realidad

**Nota**: este fic también lo publicado en otra pag. web en nombre de Aki_blossom, que conste que su cración es totalmente mía, Menos los personajes, que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san (casi todos)

por favor avisar si el fic se esta publicando en un lugar a parte del nombrado en mi perfil.

gracias.

Que disfruten de la lectura. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>**

**Entre sueños y realidad**

_Sueño de Sakura..._

_Hojas verdes mezcladas con pétalos rosas, probablemente de cerezo, un niño, de espaldas, no le puedo ver el rostro, tiene mi misma edad, el pelo rubio..._

_Esta rodeado por personas que susurran al viento cosas inentendibles. Dos gotas caen por las mejillas del niño, el pequeño llora..._

_Su sombra, su sombra tiene nueve colas... Se gira y me mira, tiene los ojos azules, azul zafiro..._

_ ..._

Los rayos de luz se filtraban por el tategu* de mi recamara y poco a poco fueron desvelándome. Se oían un par de pájaros piar afuera en el jardín.

Muy a mi pesar finalicé de abrir con pesadez mis parpados para después estirar mis brazos haciendo calentar mis músculos.

Aparté el kakebuton* puse mis pies en el tatami y me dirigí al closet. Cogí un juban*, un hakama* rojo, un haori* blanco con un círculo rojo en su parte trasera y una toalla. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Coloqué la ropa encima de un una mesita y dejé la toalla cerca de la tina.

Giré el grifo y empezó a salir agua caliente, mientras la tina se llenaba me dirigí a un pequeño armario que había allí, cogí unas sales de baño con aroma a cerezo, cerré el grifo del agua y espolvoreé un poco por encima de lo que iba a ser un relajante baño. Después me quité el nemaki*, lo dejé en la cesta de la ropa sucia y me lavé y enjaboné antes de ir a la tina.

Me metí dentro del agua caliente con aroma a cerezos e intenté relajarme un rato, hoy sería un día muy largo.

Hoy es 28 de marzo mi cumpleaños. Tenía todos mis pensamientos enfocados en una sola cosa. ¿Quién es Naruto?¿Es buena persona?¿Nos llevaremos bien? Y otro tanto de preguntas más sobre aquel muchacho al que me había gustado sin conocerlo antes no me dejaba relajarme. Y no ayudaba mucho que en la noche haya soñado una cosa tan extraña, estoy acostumbrada a los sueños premonitorios, ya que los tengo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero el sueño de hoy no entraba en lo que a mi refiere, a un sueño normal. Era el más extraño que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Piensa Sakura, piensa- dije en voz alta mientras me agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos.

-**_De tanto pensar nos saldrán canas y nos harás viejas_**_._

-_Cállate Inner, justo ahora tenías que aparecer ¿no ves que estoy pensando?_

**_-¿no me digas? No paras de repetir: piensa, piensa, piensa y no, no sé que estas pensando._**

_-no te hagas la sarcástica Inner, en vez de bromear ayúdame, ya sabes que el primer sueño después de la iniciación es importante._

**_-Si claro, según un viejo y roñoso pergamino lleno de bichos_**_._

_-no digas estupideces y analicemos el sueño, sabes que nadie nos podrá ayudar con esto, son las normas. "Uno debe pensar en sus sueños, porque nadie lo podrá ayudar, tu sueñas, tu piensas" es lo que siempre nos dije miko oba-sama._

**_-Vale, vale, no te enfades, haber, empezamos por el principio, hojas habían hojas._**

_-Puede ser un bosque... también habían pétalos de flor de cerezo..._

**_-Un niño rodeado de gente..._**

_-Podría ser Konoha, la villa escondida entre las hojas, eso explicaría el porqué de tantas hojas._

**_-Shannaro, esto es complicado._**

_-La sombra... nueve colas... ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?_

**_-Creo que sí, quizás que sea tu ayuda un poco, ¿no crees?_**

_-Vale déjate de sarcasmos, si lo ponemos junto las hojas, el niño, la sombra con nueve colas y los pétalos de cerezo... El chico de Konoha que mantiene el Kyubi cautivo, pero no se qué significaran los pétalos..._

**_-Pétalos de cerezo, cerezo, sakuras... Nosotras ¡shannaro!_**

_-Es probable._

**_-Oye no se tu pero yo creo que si continuas dentro del baño, estaremos más arrugadas que una pasa, shannaro._**

_-Si tienes razón mejor salgo ya, hablar contigo solo me hará volver tan rara como mamá._

**_-¡Oye shannaro!_**

Ignoré a mi pesada Inner, agarré la toalla y salí de la tina. Había sido un relajante baño, si no cuentas que mi mente no se ha relajado en ningún momento, y el único que se ha relajado ha sido mi cuerpo.

Me puse el juban* y después el haori* y el hakama* con unos tabi* blancos, sequé mi cabello y me lo amarré en una cinta roja.

Recogí el desorden del baño y me dirigí de nuevo hasta mi cuarto y me miré al espejo.

En el espejo se reflejaba una niña de ahora 5 años, con hebras rosadas recogidas en cinta roja y unos rebeldes mechones que caían por los lados del rostro de la muchacha, acariciando sus mejillas. Unos ojos verde jade, unos labios rosados y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura al ver que su traje de miko* traía puesto el emblema de su familia, un circulo blanco, que en trajes blancos se representaba rojo, por fin podía llevar el símbolo del clan Haruno, el círculo.

-Sakura, ¿estás lista?- era la voz de mi madre, había venido a buscarme porque hoy acabaría de contarme los detalles de lo que significaba tener ya 5 años en mi familia.

-Hai hahaue.-Abrí la puerta y la vi, hoy llevaba un bonito hômongi* violeta con flores de ciruelo y el escudo del clan en la espalda, un círculo blanco , con un obi* morado. Su cabello la llevaba sin amarrar, solo una pequeña cinta color negro que le servía de diadema.

-Pues vámonos Sakura, te contaré lo que por la noche no pude acabar de explicarte.- Empezó a andar hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión, yo cerré la shoji* y me dirigí a donde mi madre estaba.

Se paró justo en la puerta trasera de la mansión Haruno miró hacia la izquierda, yo también.

Una sirvienta nos dejaba 2 pares de geta*.

-Arigatô-dijimos mi madre y yo a la vez, nos colocamos las sandalias y nos dirigimos al exterior.

-¿Preparada?-pregunto mi madre parada enfrente de esa puerta. Estaba muy emocionada y la cara maliciosa de mi madre por ver que estaba emocionada para salir por primera vez a las calles de Konoha no ayudaba mucho.

-Hai, hahaue, por favor abre ya.- mi madre rio por mi perdida de compostura y abrió la puerta.

Había gente, y la que había se giró a mirarnos, y nos hicieron una leve reverencia a forma de saludo. Me puse nerviosa era la primera vez que veía tanta gente que no fuera de mi clan, y solo pensé en devolver el saludo así que incliné la cabeza e hice lo mismo que mamá, sonreí, aunque lo hice torpemente debido al nerviosismo.

-Sakura-dijo mi madre. Mientras me miraba con vista burlona.

-Sí, ¿hahaue?- pregunte un poco fastidiada con su mirada de burla.

-No te ha ido tan mal, la primera vez que yo salí me puse tan nerviosa que empecé a saludar a toda persona que pasaba por enfrente mientras tu abuela se moría de la risa.

-Eso es algo que solo a ti te podía pasar, hahaue.

-Sí, supongo que es cierto, jojojojo- miré a mi madre con una gotita(estilo anime) en la nuca.

Íbamos caminando por la aldea, y a lo lejos se veía un parque con muchos arboles.

-Hahaue ¿qué es lo que quedaba por explicar?- dije cambiando de tema, esperando que mi madre se recuperara del su pequeño ataque de rareza.

-Oh sí, es cierto. Como ya te dije tu iniciación consistía solamente en explicarte la historia del clan, pero lo más importante es lo que pasará después.-dijo cambiando a un semblante más serio.

**_-Nuestra madre da miedo, ¡shannaro!_**

_-Mejor cállate que esto es importante._

-¿Y en qué consiste eso, hahaue?

Ella se paró en una banca de piedra que había en el parque, había muchos cerezos. Suspiró.

-Como ya sabrás a las niñas Haruno no se las deja salir hasta los cinco años, justo después de su iniciación, pero la iniciación solo consiste en explicar la leyenda del clan y ya.

En nuestro clan hay muchas normas a tener en cuenta, somos estrictos en la forma de comportarnos, pero sobre todo se aplica a las niñas Haruno, pero todo reside en una norma, aunque más bien es como un lema, la base de todas nuestras tradiciones. Si te fíjas nuestro emblema, el símbolo de los Haruno es un círculo, el círculo representa la igualdad, de todo y todos, el equilibrio en sí. En el clan Haruno no se discrimina, todos estamos vivos y todos tenemos derecho a vivir, a hablar y a ser escuchados, en nuestro clan no juzgamos sin antes entender el motivo de una persona para hacer lo que hace, sea persona, animal, espíritu o demonio, mientras sea un ser con una vida y con un alma a la que cuidar es nuestro deber ayudar a que encuentre la paz si es necesario. Por eso las instruimos desde pequeñas y no las dejamos salir hasta que saben la leyenda del clan.

Los humanos nacemos egoístas con el mero instinto de supervivencia, y a medida que vamos creciendo y madurando moldeamos nuestros sentimientos para adaptarse con quienes vivimos. Precisamente por eso se las inicia en el arte del té, la tradición, el Ikebana*, la armonía, shodô*, la concentración, el Hanami* y el tsukimi*, para aprender a observar, y no ver, cualquiera puede ver, no se necesita más que un ojo para ver, pero para observar, hay que aprender a relacionarse con el entorno y los seres vivos que lo rodean, saber qué es lo que tienes que ver y en qué momento, y otras tantas cosas que enseñamos tienen fin en que uno encuentre estabilidad en su corazón.

Si se dejara salir a alguna de ustedes serian tocadas por lo que la gente en la que cree saber pero no sabe, o que actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Es por eso que se os intenta dejar puros de corazón y equilibrados, antes de dejaros salir, se os explica nuestra leyenda, que es un claro ejemplo de un alma bondadosa a la que no le dio importancia las diferencias entre ella y la alma del demonio.

-Ya veo, todo tiene sentido.- pensé en voz alta, mi madre me vio interrogante para después verme con una sonrisa dulce.

-"Es muy difícil pensar noblemente cuando no se piensa más que para vivir" o "Quien no quiere pensar es un fanático; quien no puede pensar, es un idiota; quien no osa pensar es un cobarde" nuestros ideales se basan en frases como estas, uno debe de pensar antes en lo que causaran sus actos, y reflexionar en sus errores cometidos, porque como bien sabes...

-...**No somos perfectos y errores cometemos.**- dijimos al unísono. Nos miramos y estallamos a reír. A veces pasaba, acabábamos las explicaciones de la otra, las dos, juntas, y después nos echábamos a reír.

-Sakura, mañana empezaremos a visitar a los demás clanes de Konoha, iremos a presentarte ante los más importantes y representaras tu respeto hacia ellos, también conoceras a sus hijos, posiblemente a los herederos, Primero iremos a visitar a los Hyuga, después al clan Nara, al Yamanaka, el clan Akimichi, el clan Aburame, y también a los Inuzukas... y pasado mañana iremos con el clan Uchiha y a presentarte ante el Sandaime Hokage.- dijo mi madre como si de la lista de la compra se tratara.

**_-¡¿Pero que le pasa a esta loca? Como cree que vamos a visitar a más de cinco clanes en un día, shannaro, Sakura mejor vayamos pa' casa que le ha tocado mucho el sol y le está afectando demasiado._**

-_Inner no le faltes el respecto a hahaue._

**_-Defiéndela, pero sabes que tengo razón._**

_-Eso no es cierto, solo que hahaue es un poco más rara que los demás, y es su forma de ser, así que mejor no critiques._

**_-Si ya, ni tú te crees lo que acabas de decir, tendremos de hacernos a la idea que tendremos que madrugar, shannaro._**

-Entonces tendremos mucho trabajo.- pensé en voz alta.

-Así es Sakura, ya verás que Kimono tan bonito te daré, es el mismo que usé yo en mi presentación ante los clanes, y el mismo que uso tu abuela.- habló mi madre emocionada, si antes tenía dudas ahora han desaparecido, definitivamente, mañana será un día extremadamente largo.

Entonces me acordé de algo.

-Hahaue... ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro Sakura, te responderé siempre que pueda.

-¿Por qué mencionaste el color de mi pelo en la iniciación, que tiene esto que ver?

_-¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con la iniciación hahaue?_

_-Mucho Sakura, como ya sabrás todas las Haruno se inician cuando cumplen los 5 años de nacidas, pero es diferente con las que tienen el pelo rosado.-continuo explicando, mientras yo la veía con interés al oír lo del pelo rosado, el cual era mi orgullo. –A las de pelo rosado se las entrena para ser la mujer del demonio de la aldea._

Mi madre dejó de hacer tonterías y me miro con mucha seriedad, pareciera que lo que había dicho fuera demasiado importante, pero realmente era muy curiosa y necesitaba preguntar.

-Sakura, escucha atentamente.- realmente pareciera que iba a soltar una bomba. Mi madre no era una persona seria, así que pensé que esto sería importante.-¿Te acuerdas que te conté que la guardiana de los cerezos tenía el pelo rosado?

-Si, me acuerdo, hahaue.

-Precisamente porque la guardiana tenía el cabello rosado.-me quedé con la cara interrogante. A ver, ¡era una niña de cinco años, no era ninguna sabia!-Es decir...-se dio cuenta que no lo había entendido y lo intentó explicar mejor- se cree que las Haruno que nacen son cuidadas por el espíritu protector de la guardiana de los cerezos.

-Entonces, ¿estoy siendo protegida?.

-Eso es lo que creemos en la familia, pero no solo es eso, Sakura. Tú tienes sueños premonitorios, ¿me equivoco?

-No, a veces he tenido alguno- dije pensando en el niño de ojos zafiro en el que había soñado.

-Eso es uno de los poderes que son prestados a la chica protegida de la guardian.

-¿Uno de ellos?¿es qué hay más?- pregunté asombrado por el descubrimiento, tenía razón, esto si era una bomba de información.

-Así es, uno de ellos es tener sueños premonitorios, es decir unos sueños con una secuencia de imágenes de lo que te podría pasar, pero lo difícil es interpretarlos.-Tenía razón me había costado mucho interpretar el sueño de anoche- y no solo esto, los sabios y las mikos, dicen que también puedes ver pasar el pasado ante tus ojos si entras en contacto con un determinado lugar u objeto.

-Hahaue, ¿el objeto o lugar ha de ser especial?- pregunte emocionada.

-Solo ha de tener recuerdos de la persona de la que quieres ver el pasado.

-Y... ¿hay más cosas que pueda hacer con la protección del cerezo?

-Sí, también puedes ver espíritus y comunicarte con ellos.

-¡Por Kami-Sama! ¿es en serio? ¡Shannaro!- había perdido totalmente la compostura.

-Así es, por eso harás algo diferente de lo que todas las otras Haruno hacen.

-¿Y que es?

-Tendrás que entrenar con miko-sama para entrar en contacto con el espíritu de la guardian cerezo, a partir de allí serás entrenada por ella.- respondió hahaue contenta por lo emocionada que estaba.

-¡Genial! Seré entrenado por un espíritu de leyenda y por miko oba-sama.

-Si pero hay algo que se que no te gustará mucho.

-¿el que hahaue?

-Al contrario de las otras Haruno de tu edad, tu no podrás salir de la mansión todavía, a no ser que vayamos a visitar algún clan o al mismísimo hokage como mañana y pasado, no podrás salir hasta que empieces con la academia ninja, que será dentro de tres años cielo.-dijo triste por desilusionarme.

-tres años más no serán nada, hahaue. Podré aguantar, además... ¡¿en verdad seré ninja?

Mi madre sonrió, yo no me rendía y esto, a ella, le gustaba.

-Sí, serás un muy buena kunoichi Sakura estoy segura de ello. Ahora...-dijo mientras se levantaba, Vamos hacia la mansión que ya se nos está haciendo tarde.

-Hai hahaue- dije levantándome y siguiendo a mí madre hacia la mansión.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Vocabulario:<p>

Tategu: se refiere al conjunto de mobiliarios consistentes en las diversas puertas corredizas y ventanas en una casa japonesa.

Kakebuton: edredón japones

Juban: es una prenda de _ropa_interior japonesa que se lleva tradicionalmente debajo del Kimono, la Yukata, el Jinbei o el Samue.

Hakama: es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás)

Haori: El haori es una chaqueta que se lleva sobre el kimono, o en caso de las micos lo usan como camiseta, encima del juban.

Nemaki: yukata sencillo que se usa para dormir.

Tabi: calcetines japoneses

Miko: sacerdotisa

Hahaue: madre dicho con respeto

Tatami: Estera gruesa de un grosor determinado, que sirve de revestimiento al suelo de una casa japonesa.

Shoji: es un marco de madera enrejado con papel shoji en sus ventanas.

Geta: es el calzado tradicional japonés

Ikebana: arte floral japonés

Shodô: caligrafía japonesa

Hanami: es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores,

Tsukimi: consiste en contemplar la Luna el primer día de otoño en el que la Luna está llena

* * *

><p>Kimonos:<p>

Furisode: para las solteras, con llamativos colores, manga larga y cuerpo entero. Se usan para ocasiones formales y fiestas. También en la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad (20 años en Japón).

Hōmongi: posee un escudo en la espalda, rico en bordados, tejidos y tintes que van desde el cuello pasando por el brazo, luego por delante y al final por la parte posterior. Se usa para ocasiones formales e informales.

Iromugi: de varios escudos, común para los jóvenes y de uso semiinformal.

Mochigi: de manga corta, diseños y colores sobrios y sencillos.

Mofuku: de color negro y se usa exclusivamente para funerales, con un fondo interiormente blanco y varía con las estaciones, tanto para solteras como para casadas.

Tomesode: de color negro, posee hasta cinco escudos de familia y es usado por mujeres casadas en ocasiones formales y en matrimonios con parientes cercanos.

Tsukesage: no llevan ningún escudo. Son de uso semiinformal. Los bordados, tintes y tejidos vienen desde el hombro en mano izquierda, así como en mano derecha y al posterior.

Shiromoku: kimono nupcial de color blanco (shiro es blanco y moku pureza). Se usa con un gorro en forma de media luna, indicando la entrega y la infinita fidelidad de la esposa.

komon: Es de uso diario y se caracteriza por la repetición de pequeños motivos en todo el kimono.

* * *

><p>Ya sé lo que me dirán...<p>

7 años es bastante, hasta dudé un poco al poner tanto tiempo, pero tengo una idea de lo que pasará, y necesito que Sakura no conozca a Naruto hasta tiempo despues, por que sino afectara al caracter que quiero que adquiera Naruto.

para que tengais una idea, el siguiente cap tratará del primer contacto de sakura con los 9 novatos, y a lo mejor pongo un encuentro entre Naruto, pero sería muy cortito... no prometo nada...  
>me gusta que los fics tengan un desarrollo lento y no precipitado, solo te diré que posiblemente el capitulo 4, creo, empezaré a narrar desde la perspectiva de naruto.<p>

no aseguro nada, porque soy bastante voluble a la hora de escribir. jojojojo

Inner: se te a pegado la risa de Ume-san

yo:callate inner que estoy itentando dar buena impresion.

Inner: no se a quien intentas engañar, si eres igual de loca que Ume-san, y creo que en lo bipolar le ganas.

Yo: te voy a ignorar.

Inner:como si pudieras...

Bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya agradado.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado el siguiente tardará más<p>

reviews!

Gracias a:

**naruto sanninn**

**Aika Kuso **

**kidloco**

por sus review

a:

**mavb50**

**diego7288**

**M-Manakel-K**

**Adricris**

**Sakura-hime249**

por poner el fic en sus FStory

* * *

><p>El siguiente tardará más, he empezado con los estudios y yo con ellos no me llevo, asi que si quiero pasar ha estudiar se ha dicho!<p>

intentaré subir conti cuando pueda. Ja ne!


	3. Mi nuevo amigo y el rencor del Hyuga

**Nota**: este fic también lo publicado en otra pag. web en nombre de Aki_blossom, que conste que su cración es totalmente mía, Menos los personajes, que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san (casi todos)

por favor avisar si el fic se esta publicando en un lugar a parte del nombrado en mi perfil.

gracias.

Que disfruten de la lectura. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3<span>**

**Mi nuevo amigo y el rencor del Hyuga**

El cielo tenía tonos anaranjados y rojizos, el sol ya empezaba a esconderse para dejar a la luna reinar en el manto oscuro del cielo junto a las estrellas.

Estamos delante de la mansión esta vez entramos por la puerta principal, una enorme puerta de madera con un circulo blanco impreso en ella. Pero esta puerta casi nunca se abre, a su derecha hay una más pequeña, por la que pasan las personas. Nunca había podido ver la fachada de la mansión, siempre veía la puerta de madera, abriendo o cerrando, como un puente que te lleva hasta el otro lado de un río, el único pasadizo al exterior. Permanecería siete años más allí, no es que me sintiera encerrada, no, me sentía a gusto allí adentro, pero hace ya tiempo que no me relaciono con nadie, con la única persona con la que he jugado en toda la vida ha sido con Touya, mi hermano mayor, pero ya hace un poco más de un año que empezó la academia y no lo volví a ver, ya que vive en un departamento cerca de ella. Después de todo, las mujeres son entrenadas adentro para ser esposas y los hombres son independizados a fuera de la familia.

Nos dirigimos hacia el santuario, debías pasar por el templo antes, me volví a fijar en el tapiz, nunca me cansaría de mirarlo, había logrado captar mi atención. Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta corredera a la izquierda del templo, mi madre la abrió y seguimos por un caminito de piedrecillas blancas hasta llegar a unas escaleras que subían un pequeño pendiente, ya no estábamos dentro de la mansión, pero si estábamos dentro del territorio Haruno.

Ya había oscurecido, y solo nos alumbraban unas lámparas, unas luciérnagas, y una tímida luna.

Ya se veía el santuario eran varios templos que funcionaban como un hogar para los sabios y las sacerdotisas del clan. Era un lugar viejo con olor a viejo con personas viejas viviendo en el.

Mi madre se paro antes de entrar al templo principal, el más viejo de todos, donde me esperaba miko oba-sama.

-Muy bien Sakura, a partir de hoy viviras aquí.

La miré, buscando algún rastro de broma en ella... nada, no encontré nada, nada de nada.

-¡¿**_Como que viviremos aquí? _**

-Entiendo Hahaue, supongo que me lo explicará miko oba-sama.

-Así es. Mañana nos vemos, recuerda tenemos que ir a visitar a los Hyu...

-Ya se Hahaue no hace falta que repitas la lista- _de la compra_, pensé, cortando y a la vez sonriendo a mi madre.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces nada más, Miko-sama guarda el kimono para mañana, te esperaré en la entrada principal.

-Hai, hahaue, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.

Vi como mi madre giraba sobre sus talones para salir del templo. Una vez que ya no vi su sombra supe en lo que me habían metido, en una residencia espiritual para ancianos.

Ahora fui yo la que giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndome a las puertas de mi nuevo hogar.

Cuando estaba por pedir permiso la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una anciana poco más alta que yo, con el pelo canoso recogido en una media cola, vestida como miko. Su miraba mostraba seriedad y severidad, y en su rostro habían unas arrugas que la hacían ver más vieja de lo que era.

Era Byakuya, la que manejaba el centro residencial para sabios, como uno de tantos nombres que le había puesto al santuario, o como todos lo conocían, el Templo Eien no haru _(N/A: Eterna primavera) _de los Haruno.

Me analizaba milimétricamente y con ojos críticos. Entreabrió sus labios para hablar.

-Muy bien mocosa, a partir de hoy hasta de aquí siete años este será tu hogar. Ahora pasa adentro que ya empieza a refrescar.

-Hai.- la seguí fijándome en todo con mucho detalle. Amuletos, tapices de flores, ríos y montañas adornaban los pasadizos, y un olor a incienso llegaba hasta mi nariz. Se paró en las puertas traseras del templo que daban a un camino, de tablas, que se perdían hacia uno de los bosques de Konoha.

-Muy bien mocosa, sigue el camino y llegaras a una cabaña, allí pasarás los años.

-Entiendo, entonces voy a vivir sola en una cabaña en medio de un bosque, ¿cierto?

-Oh así que eres lista mocosa.

**_-Maldito vejestorio que no entiende el sarcasmo, ¡tenemos 5 años! ¡somos demasiado pequeñitas para la independización!_**

-Byakuya-sama, perdone mi grosería, pero ¿podría ser un poco más clara con todo esto?- dije intentando no mostrar las ganas que tenía de estrangularla.

-Mmm... así que no te han explicado mucho... bueno supongo que se podría decir que vivirás allí, si quieres comer tendrás que trabajar en el templo, si quieres lavar ropa supongo que puedes ir al ró de aquí al lado, y lo de tu ropa... pues ya te dejamos los hakamas y trajes de miko en el armario y... ah sí, también un hakama para mañana, tu madre lo mando traer. Si no tienes más preguntas ya puedes irte.- finalizó la "detallada" explicación y se fue pasadizos adentro dejándome tirada.

Suspiré hondo y me dirigí hacia el bosque. Estuve caminando unos diez minutos hasta que porfin encontré la tan mencionada cabaña. Era pequeña de madera y estaba rodeada de cerezos, aparte de arboles de hojas verdes. Tal y como había dicho miko oba-sama al lado había un pequeño río, que acababa en un lago un poco más lejos de allí.

Me dirigí a dentro de mi nueva casa. Tenía una sala de estar con una mesa de té, y en un rincón había un montón de cojines. Había unos cuantos amuletos colgados en la pared, exactamente siete, había cinco colocados en forma de pentágono, fuego, viento, rayo, tierra, agua, y en el centro había dos más uno junto al otro, luz y oscuridad.

Habían dos puertas más en la sala, una dirigía a una cocina y la otra a un pasadizo con cuatro puertas. Una dirigía a una habitación, con una cama, era la primera vez que veía una, un pequeño escritorio, el traje que usaría mañana y una ventana con unas cortinas color blanco. Había una puerta que llegaba hacia el baño, había una regadera y detrás de un biombo de bambú, había la tina. En la otra puerta, la de en frente de la que sería su cuarto había un pequeño cuarto lleno de estanterías con libros, pergaminos y miles de documentos e historias, y en el centro un mesa redonda con un zabuton (N/A:cojín) color verde.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigí al final del pasillo, una de las últimas dos puertas tenía un lavabo, y la otra daba al exterior. Un pequeño jardín con algunas plantas y flores medicinales, por lo que pudo ver, y tres postes, que se parecían a los que usaba su hermano para entrenar cuando todavía no se había ido de la mansión.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me eché puse el nemaki color rosa pastel con el círculo blanco que usaba para dormir y me eché a la cama hecha un ovillo tapando y abrazándome al cojín. Mantuve mi mirada fija en el traje que usaría mañana, era hermoso, el haori era color rosa pastel con flores de Sakura en los bordes de las mangas con el emblema del clan en su espalda, y el hakama era color rojo.

Me dormí pensando en mi nueva casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, pero tan pronto como pudiera la modificaría un poquitín.

**_-Oh sí, vete preparando casa, que pasaras de ser residencia de viejos a hogar de una belleza ¡shannaro!_**

_-Buenas noches loca..._

**_-Buenas noches... frente_**

_-Baka.- fue lo último que pensó Sakura antes de caer dormida._

Unos leves rayos de sol traspasaban la fina cortina color blanco del nuevo cuarto de Sakura. Entreabrió los ojos, sus parpados pesaban y quiso volverse a dormir, quiso seguir en un mullido colchón, quiso seguir siendo arropada por una muy comfortable manta... pero el truco es el "quiso"...

**_-Oye Sakura... ¿ayer había un perro aquí?_**

_-Pues claro que no loca._

**_-Pues allí hay un chucho_**_._

-no es un chucho, es uncahorro de lobo.-pensé en voz alta, espera un momento...

_-¿Dije lobo?-_frunciendo el seño.

Abrí de golpe los ojos encontrándome con unos ojos esmeralda centalleantes mirándome fijamente. Era cierto que era un lobo, un cahcorro, pero tenía unos extraños tatuajes en el.

_-Que no cunda el pánico-pensé aterrada._

**_-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!_**_- gritó mi inner._

_-A quién quiero engañar..._

Cogí aire y...

-¡!

-(Byakuya POV)-

Iba andando por el camino de tablas hacia la cabaña de la mocosa... creo que se llamaba Sakura... nah, le queda mejor mocosa.

Ya era hora de que algo emocionante pasara en ese templo, Eien no haru, si eterno aburrimiento, allí la gente se podría hasta morir del mismo aburrimiento. Ya era hora de que hubiera algún entretenimiento, veía a esa niña con diversión, si era hija de Ume de seguro que era diversísima.

Todavía me acordaba de cuando la vi por primera vez, el padre de Ume murió cuando ella apenas tenía tres años, su madre se había casado con un hombre y se fue a vivir afuera del clan, cambio su apellido y vivió cuatro años irremplazables con su marido, pero el enfermó y murió muy joven, la madre de Ume, Suiren (N/A:nenúfar) volvió al clan e inició a Ume a los cinco años, preparándola así para casarse con alguien de la familia Haruno. Todavía puedo ver a la niña rara y asustadiza de vuelta de su primera salida como recién iniciando, una niña que saludaba hasta perros y gatos que se le cruzaban por en medio, eso fue algo de lo que todavía sigue riéndose, si seguro que su hija también iba a ser divertida.

-¡!

-Pero que rayos...- fui corriendo hacia la casa de la mocosa, abrí la puerta de golpe y entré en el cuarto donde se oían pequeños gemidos de miedo.

-¡Qué diablos pasa a...

Y entonces lo recordé, se me había olvidado decirle.

-(Sakura POV)

-¡Qué diablos pasa a...

Byakuya-sama entró alarmada al cuarto fijando su vista en el lobezno y se paró de golpe.

-Ups, culpa mía se me olvido decirte lo del cachorro. Ya hace unos meses que se instaló aquí, y se me hizo mal echarlo, así que te presento a tu compañero de habitación- dijo señalando al lobo.

**_-la mato, yo la mato._**

_-Si es que yo te dejo algo querida amiga._

Tenía unas ganas terribles de estrangularla, como se le podía haber olvidado algo tan importante, maldita vieja.

-Bueno mocosa alístate que en veinte minutos tienes que estar en la mansión.

Y se fue, se fue dejándome en la palabra en la boca, y para esto me enseñaron protocolo... Lo que hay que ver...

Fui directa a la regadera a darme una ducha rápida, olvidando por completo cierta cosa peluda. Me sequé con una toalla y me puse el traje para el día de hoy, con unas sandalias ninja blancas, eran las únicas que tenía. Me coloqué el lazo rojo de siempre y me dirigí a abrir la puerta del baño...

-¡Waaah!

El cachorro estaba mirándome fijamente, no daba mucho miedo, pero daba mucho susto.

Me quedé mirándolo a sus ojos, eran hermosos, de un centelleante color esmeralda, aunque con el reflejo de la luz se veían turquesas.

Me arrodille en la tradicional salutación.

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerte, seamos buenos amigos, comañeros o lo que sea que seamos.

El lobo me miró, meneó la cola y se abalanzó encima mío. Parecía que le había caído bien.

-No tienes nombre ¿cierto? Entonces te pondré yo uno umm... ¡ya sé! Akira, te llamarás Akira.

El lobo, ahora llamado Akira me miró, e hizo una reverencia, y... habló.

-Gracias por ponerme un nombre, déjeme que la siga y proteja el resto de mis días.

Ahora me acordaba de donde recordaba los tatuajes, era un lobo guardián, parecido a las invocaciones de los ninjas, solo que estos solo hablaban a sus amos, los primeros que lo nombran, o solo si se lo permitían hablaban con personas. Es decir, yo al llamarlo Akira me convertir en su ama.

-Ya veo, entonces Akira...-le extendí mi mano- seamos amigos, yo te cuidaré y tu me cuidaras. Llamame Sakura por favor no me gustan los formalismos.

-Hai Sakura-sam... Sakura-chan- me dio una de sus patas y le sonreí.

Por fin tenía un amigo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿no llegaremos tarde?

-¿tarde? ¡rayos, se me olvidó!

Salí corriendo seguida de Akira por la puerta de la casa dirigiéndome al templo Eien no Haru y de allí a la mansión.

Divisé a mi madre en la puerta principal. Dirigió su mirada a Akira.

-¿no me digas que le pusiste nombre?- dijo mi madre con tono burlón.

-Hai, es mi compañero de habitación, así que le puse un nombre y se convirtió en mi amigo, se llama Akira. Akira esta persona es mi madre, puedes hablarle si quieres...

-Hai Sakura-chan, encantada de conocerla... eto...

-Me llamo Ume, Akira.

-Hai, Ume-san.

-Hahaue, ¿no teníamos prisa?

-Cierto, vámonos chicos, tenemos que ir a visitar a los Hyuga, a...

-Hahaue, ya deja la lista de la compra- dije con tono divertido.

-Entonces vámonos.

Salimos por la puerta principal, y nos dirigímos a la mansión Hyuga.

Sabía muy bien que en ese lugar las normas y la tradición eran lo más importante, tendría de tener mucho cuidado. También había reunido información sobre ellos, la que más me impresionó fue lo que paso entre los dos gemelos y el trágico accidente que se produjo con Kumogakure, la aldea de la nube y el clan Hyuga, y la muerte del menor de los gemelos, hace poco más/menos dos años.

Según lo que sé el más afectado fue Negi Hyuga miembro del Bouke e hijo de Hizashi Hyuga.

El padre de Neji, Hizashi Hyuga, fue el hermano gemelo de Hiashi Hyuga, pero fue este quien nació primero. Debido a esto, Hizashi fue puesto en la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga, por lo que, años más tarde, Neji nacería también bajo esa rama.

Según lo que sé el más afectado fue Negi Hyuga miembro del Bouke e hijo de Hizashi Hyuga.

El padre de Neji, Hizashi Hyuga, fue el hermano gemelo de Hiashi Hyuga, pero fue este quien nació primero. Debido a esto, Hizashi fue puesto en la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuga, por lo que, años más tarde, Neji nacería también bajo esa rama.

Como miembro de la rama secundaria del clan, a Neji le fue impreso en la frente, a los 4 años y durante el tercer cumpleaños de Hinata, hija de Hiashi, el sello representativo del "pájaro enjaulado", el cual servía para ser activado fácilmente por un miembro de la rama principal y que provocaría una dolorosa destrucción neuronal a su portador, asegurándose, así, la sumisión y fidelidad de debía guardar la casa secundaria a la principal del clan. Además, este sello aseguraría la desaparición del Byakugan, el Kekkei Gengkai, en caso de que el cadáver de un miembro de esa rama cayera en manos enemigas. Por lo anterior, su padre lamentaría que Neji tuviera su mismo destino, que lo imposibilitaría a desarrollar su máximo potencial, el cual, consideraba Hizashi, lo hacía el miembro mas bendecido con las habilidades del clan, y comenzaría a sentir rencor hacia la casa principal. Este rencor, a su vez, se lo legaría a Neji, merced de la influencia que ejercía sobre su hijo y a los castigos que recibía por dicho resentimiento, de los cuales, uno sería dado por su hermano al percibir ese rencor como "instinto asesino" en medio de un entrenamiento con su hija y en el cual Neji estaba presente.

Finalmente, este resentimiento terminaría por marcar a Neji durante el incidente que tuvo su clan con la Kumogakure, en donde el intento de secuestro de Hinata y la posterior muerte de su secuestrador, un ninja de dicha aldea, a manos de Hiashi, terminó en un nuevo tratado de paz entre las aldeas de la Hoja y de la Nube, en donde se demandaba la entrega del cadáver del líder del clan como parte del mismo, haciendo que Hizashi ofreciera su vida a cambio de la de su hermano.

Esto fue el detonador del rencor de Neji en contra del Souke, la rama principal.

-Sakura, dejame decirte algo-la miré atentamente-Supongo que ya estas al tanto de la situación del sobrino del lider del clan Hyuga.-yo solo asentí- Por favor mi niña intenta hacer desaparecer, aunque solo sea un poco el rencor de ese niño.

-Hahaue, me sorprendes. Yo ya pensaba en eso, para un niño de seis años es demasiado odio y rencor, hasta para un viejo es demasiado rencor, yo me encargaré de aligerar la carga, pero no solo de el, sino de todos cuanto pueda.

Mi madre solo sonrió y acarició mi cabeza. – Esta es mi niña. -Simplemente sonreí.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de los Hyuga.

-Sakura, no te olvides que hace dos días fue el cumpleaños de la hija menor del líder del clan.

-Cierto cumplió un año de nacida un día antes de mi cumpleaños.

-Si, que no se te olvide.

Cuando llegamos allí un sirviente de la Casa Hyuga nos atendió y nos llevó hacia adentro, allí nos esperaban cinco personas y cuatro miradas perladas. Estaba Hiashi airándonos con seriedad, Hinata con timidez y algo de miedo mirando a Akira, la esposa de Hiashi, Hanako, mirándonos con una sonrisa divertida a Akira y a mí, un bebé de un año, Hanabi, mirándo a Akira con una sonrisa moviendo sus brazos, y una mirada vacía y un poco triste mezclada con lo que parecía resentimiento.

-Gracias por recibirnos hoy Hiashi-sama-dijo mi madre haciendo una reverencia. Yo hice lo mismo pero añadiendo un...

-Le deseamos a su hija menor un feliz cumpleaños y una disculpa por no haber podido venir antes.

-No se preocupen, y el honor es nuestro al recibirlas hoy aquí.-respondió haciendo una pequeña inclinación Hiashi-sama.

-Vengan pasen adentro-dijo Hanako-sama.

Yo me giré hacia Akira y le dije que se quedara en los jardines de la mansión esperándonos. Él asintió y se sentó esperando a que volviéramos a salir.

Entamos adentro de la mansión delante de nosotras iban los líderes del clan con Hanabi. Hinata iba a su lado girando su cabeza de tanto en tanto mirándome con mucha timidez,

Y detrás nuestro iba Neji, enviando una mirada de rencor hacia delante que notaba en mi espalda.

Llegamos a una sala con unos quantos zabuton(N/A: cojín).

-Hinata,¿por qué no le muestras a Sakura los jardines? Nosotros tenemos que hablar con Ume-san- dijo Hanako-sama.

-Neji, Ve con ellas.-Dijo Hiashi-sama con severidad.

-Hai Hiashi-sama, lo que usted ordene.-djo Neji.

-Ha-Hai Oto-sama. Sa-Sakura-san por aquí.

Yo seguí a una Hinata sonrojada seguida por un rencoroso Neji con mirada de no-te-metes-en-mi-camino.

Llegamos a un jardín lleno de lirios blancos y jazmines, era un jardín sencillo, hermoso, y blanco con tonos verdes.

Entonces yo me paré, Neji se paró tres pasos por detrás de hinata, que me miraba extrañada.

Yo me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa y le dije.

-Me llamo Haruno Sakura, solo llamenme Sakura, no me gustan los formalismos, así que seamos amigos.

Hinata y Neji me miraron sorprendidos, y Hinata sonrió.

-Y-yo soy Hinata, y también quie-quiero ser tu amiga Sa-sakura.

-Mi mirada se posó en el rostro del Hyuga, que me miraba serio.

-Lo siento Sakura-dono pero yo no puedo ser su amigo-me dijo serio, yo sonreí.

-¿por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón?

-Simple, no soy miembro de la rama principal.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no tiene que ver, yo te pregunté si quieres ser mi amigo por ser tu, no por ser un miembro de los Hyuga. – Le dije cruzando los brazos mientras reía.-¿Que no dije que no me gustan los formalismos? Llámame solo Sakura.

Me miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Entonces Sakura... Ganate mi amistad-dijo sonriendo de lado, me estaba retando.

-Claro, si la gano... ¿te podré llamar de cierta forma?-dije con una carita inocente.

-Claro.

-Acepto el reto Hyuga.-dije sonriendo.

Hinata nos miraba un poco asustada pensando si podia o no abrir sus labios para hablar, pero no lo hizo, solo miró con terror a cierta cosa peluda atrás mío.

-Oh, cierto, les presento a Akira, mi amigo y guardián, tranquilo, no muerde.-le dije divertida a Neji que se había tensado.

-Sakura-chan, Ume-san me mando a decirte que vayas al lago oeste de la mansión.

Solte una carcajada al ver las caras de los dos Hyugas al oir hablar a Akira.

-Hahahahaha, si Akira ahora vamos, haha, que caras pusieron ha.-dije entre risas.

Hinata se sonrojó, y Neji giró su cara hacia un lado con las mejillas levemente rojas.

-Akira es parecido a una invocación Ninja, por eso puede hablar, pero no pensé que se asustarían jeje.

-M-me sorprendió.- dijo Hinata riendo torpemente.

-A mí no me asustó enana.-dijo Neji fastidiado.

-Ja y lo dice el que es más bajo que yo.-dije con una venita en la frente.

-No soy más bajo, simplemente llebas unos talones mas altos que mis zapatos.-dijo indignado.

Neji era de mi estatura, pero en ese momento yo le pasaba un centímetro de alto.

-Sa-Sakura, si quieres te llebo al lago oeste.-dijo Hinata apenada.

-Claro sería de gran ayuda. ¿nos acompanyas Neji?

-Hm, pues claro enana.

-mmm... creo que he ganado-dije mientras seguía a Hinata.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Creo que ya me consideras amiga tuya.-Me miró sin entender.

-Claro que no.

-Sabes que tiene razón, si no la consideraras amiga, no te atreverías a llevarle la contraria, chiquillo.-dijo Akira mirándolo burlón.

Neji abrió los ojos, me miró y ladeó la cabeza.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-dijo el castaño admitiendo, con mucho pesar su derrota.- ¿Y como me quieres llamar enana?

-mmm... haber... Podría llamarte ciego-chan, Neji-chan, mocoso, chiquillo, enano, tarado...

Neji solo me miraba con indignación. Me reí.

-Nah, es broma, déjame llamarte Nii-chan.

Me miró sorprendido, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-No se por que preguntas tu ganaste, enana.

-Si claro, Nii-chan.

-¿no me puedes llamar de otro modo?-preguntó.

-Nop- respondí divertida, parecía que había podido ayudarlo un poco.

-Chi-Chicos, hemos llegado.-dijo Hinata apenada por interrumpir.

-Neji-san lo llama Hiashi-sama.- Dijo una sirvienta que se acercó a nosotros.

-Hinata-sama discúlpeme.-dijo yéndose hacia adentro.

-Bueno, en cuanto a ti...-dije con cara inocente a Hinata.

-¿S-si?

-¿Te puedo llamar Hina-chan?- se puso roja como un tomate.

-Cla-claro Sakura-ch-chan.

-Hahaha, eres muy tímida Hina-chan.

-Su-Supongo...-Dijo Hinata apenada.

-Tranquila, eso no es malo.

-Pa-Parece que le ganaste a Neji-oniisan.

-Si eso parece.-dije sonriendo triunfal.

-Sakura-chan ¿sabes por que Ume-san nos mandó aquí?

-No lo...sé-dije quedándome mirando a una árbol.

Me dirigí a el árbol sin pensar a él y coloqué mi mano encima de el.

-(mente de Sakura)-

_Estava en el mismo lugar, pero a la vez no, parecía un sueño. Había un niño de tres años parecido a Neji, con alguien parecido a hiashi aparecieron ante mi. El niño reía y veía al hombre feliz y el hombre veía al niño con ternura._

_-Neji, ¿te gustó el lago?_

_-Hai, Oto-san._

_-Aquí fue donde conocí a tu madre._

_La mirada del niño se entristeció, se acerco a su padre y le agarró de la ropa._

_-Oto-san, extraño a Oka-san._

_-Yo también hijo. Dijo cogiendolo con los brazos.-¿sabes lo que me decía tu madre? -Dijo con nostalgia el hombre a su hijo._

_-No, ¿qué decía?-dijo el pequeño con curiosidad._

_-Que cuando quiere ver a alguien a quien no puedas ver hay tres formas de hacerlo._

_-¿cuáles son oto-san?_

_-La primera es mirando a la luna, la segunda a las nubes, y la tercera era la preferida de tu madre, es mirando a este estanque viendo reflejadas las nubes y la luna._

_El niño se acercó al lago y lo miró._

_-Es cierto oto-san, vi a oka-san.-dijo el niño llorando._

-¿Qu-que le pasa?-dijo Hinata preocupada al ver a Sakura llorar.

-Parece que entro en trance, todavía no sabe manejar muy bien su poder.

-¿Qué poder?

-Esta viendo el pasado.

Hinata volteó a ver a Sakura mientras lloraba.

-Rayos-dijo Akira mientras corría a coger a Sakura que se acababa de desmayar.

-Lle-llevémosla adentro.

Akira cogió a Sakura y la puso a su espalda y siguió a Hinata.

-(adentro en la mansión)-

-Oto-sama, Sakura se desmayó.

Hinata entro sin deparo adentro de la habitación seguida de Akira con Sakura en brazos.

-Akira pasó "eso"-preguntó Ume al lobo.

-Hai Ume-sama.

-ya veo.-Ume se acercó a Sakura.

-Ume, ¿tu hija está bien?-dijo Hanako acercándose con Hiashi, a Sakura que ahora estaba con la cabeza en las rodillas de su madre.

-Si, solo uso demasiado chacra sin saber controlarlo. Ser despertará en menos de cinco minutos.

-mmm...luna, nubes, estanque...-Balbuceaba Sakura, mientras abría sus parpados.-Hahaue.

Sakura se lebantó de golpe. –Hahaue yo... yo vi...

-Ya se viste algo, usaste "eso", te cansaste, nada más.

-Hai-dije dirigiendo mi mirada a Neji.

-¿E-estas vien Sakura-chan?- preguntó Hinata.

-Si, no es nada Hina-chan.

-Si nos disculpan tendríamos que irnos, ya se hizo tarde, tenemos que ir a otros sitios.-dijo Ume ayudando a levantarme.

-Claro, pueden regresar cuando quieran.-dijo Hiashi-sama.

-(Sakura POV)-

-Arigatô por su hospitalidad, Hiashi-sama-dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Neji guialas hacia la salida.

-Hai.

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida acompañados de Hinata y Neji. Neji no paraba de girarse a mirar y Hinata me miraba preocupada.

Cuando nos paramos enfrente de la puerta, me dirigí a Hinata.

-Hina-chan espero verte pronto.-le dije mientras le daba un abrazo que ella correpondía.

-S-siempre serás bie-bienvenida.

-Oye Hina-chan lo que te contó Akira es un secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

-S-si.

Después me dirigí a Neji y le dije:

-Oye no me eches mucho de menos.

-Ni que lo intentara podría echarte de menos, enana.- me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, pero si lo haces recuerda que...-me acerqué a su oído y le susurre-...si ves el reflejo de la luna y las nubes en el estanque me recordarás.-dije alejándome mientras reía.

El abrió los ojos y me miró.

-¿Cómo sabías eso?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Es un secreto **Nii-chan**.-dije marcando la palabra para fastidiarle.-Pero recuerda una cosa le dije otra vez acercándome a él.-Aunque te empeñes en mantener esa mascara de hielo siempre habrá gente capaz de ver a través de ella.-esta vez me alejé ya saliendo a la calle dejando a un muy confundido Neji y a una muy contenta Hinata por ver a su primo así.

-Neji-oniisan, creo que se ganó tu amistad.-dijo una muy sonriente Hinata.

-Hm. Supongo que sí.-dijo un muy resentido Neji.

-(con Sakura y Ume)-

-Sakura, parece que lo conseguiste.

-Si, se podría decir que somos amigos.

-Y dime ¿qué viste?

-Pues... es un secreto hahaue.

-Je, que mala.

-Supongo, después de todo, de tal palo tal astilla.

-Si... ¡oye! ¿¡Que dijiste?

-Nada, nada, ¿y ahora a donde vamos?

-Ah, pues... a la casa de los Nara, si mal no recuerdo estarán allí los Akimichi, un dos por uno.

-Si, supongo...

* * *

><p>Ya sé lo que me dirán...<p>

Se que me tardé, pero el siguiente intentaré ponerlo antes de que se acabe el mes de setiembre.

Se que dije que saldrían todos los de la generación, pero se me hizo muy largo y lo corté...

espero que les hayan gustado estas 12 paginas de word.

soy bastante voluble a la hora de escribir. jojojojo

Inner: se te a pegado la risa de Ume-san

yo:callate inner que estoy itentando dar buena impresion.

Inner: no se a quien intentas engañar, si eres igual de loca que Ume-san, y creo que en lo bipolar le ganas.

Yo: te voy a ignorar.

Inner:como si pudieras...

Bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya agradado.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado el siguiente tardará más<p>

reviews!

Gracias a:

**naruto sanninn**

**Aika Kuso **

**kidloco**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

por sus review

a:

**mavb50**

**diego7288**

**M-Manakel-K**

**Adricris**

**Sakura-hime249**

**krounbain**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

**Antharez**

**Brenda iwi**

**por poner el fic en sus FStory**

**y a :**

**Jenny Hatake**

por poner en Story Alert

* * *

><p>El siguiente tardará más, he empezado con los estudios y yo con ellos no me llevo, asi que si quiero pasar ha estudiar se ha dicho!<p>

intentaré subir conti antes de que se acabe el mes. Ja ne!


	4. InoShikaCho

**Nota**: este fic también lo publicado en otra pag. web en nombre de Aki_blossom, que conste que su cración es totalmente mía, Menos los personajes, que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san (casi todos)

por favor avisar si el fic se esta publicando en un lugar a parte del nombrado en mi perfil.

gracias.

Que disfruten de la lectura. :)

* * *

><p><em>-Nada, nada, ¿y ahora a donde vamos?<em>

_-Ah, pues... a la casa de los Nara, si mal no recuerdo estarán allí los Akimichi, un dos por uno._

_-Si, supongo..._

**Capitulo 4**

**Ino-Shika-Cho**

Los Nara y los Akimichi son unos de los clanes nobles de Konoha, poseen una relación especial junto a los Yamanaka. "Nombres de los hijos de los líderes, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji e Yamanaka Ino, se prevé que continúen con la tradición de las últimas dos generaciones. Su principal deber es convertirse en un trío de ninjas Ino-Shika-Cho, como lo fueron en su día sus progenitores."

Es la descripción de una parte que me hicieron aprender sobre todos los clanes de Konoha, así como las técnicas de los respectivos clanes. Pero supongo que de momento solo utilizaré información para controlar los increíbles caracteres de los herederos.

Shikamaru Nara, un niño al que todo le parece problemático. Mente analítica, pero demasiado vago para utilizarla en una situación de no-riesgo. Posibles jutsus, manipulación de sombras. Palabra favorita "Problemático" y sus derivaciones.

Chouji Akimichi: un niño tranquilo y pacifico en ciertas condiciones. Casi nunca lo veras sin comer, siempre lleva consigo una bolsa de papas fritas o aperitivos. Posibles jutsus, capaz de convertir las calorías en chakra. Constitución "rellenita".

*Advertencia: nunca utilizar una oración con el adjetivo Gordo en ella, o habrás roto las circunstancias y habrás metido la pata.

Mi madre siempre decía que para poder conocer a una persona totalmente tienes que ir rellenando el perfil de esa persona. Yo empecé con información básica y seguiré rellenando poco a poco para obtener un detallado perfil de la persona.

Datos, eso solo eran datos, pero ayudaban un poco. Había podido hacerme amiga de Hinata y ganarme la amistad de Neji, aunque más bien fue en forma de apuesta...

Hinata es bastante insegura y se enfrenta a una enorme presión, y su carácter tímido no ayuda mucho. En cambio Neji es arrogante, orgulloso y seguro de si mismo, aunque guarda un rencor muy fuerte hacia la rama principal, los dos me caen bastante bien.

Esperaba hacerme amiga de los dos siguientes de la lista. Shikamaru parecía una persona interesante...

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado. Akira tiró de la manga del ahori haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Estábamos enfrente de la casa de los Nara.

-Bueno, pues solo te digo que esta visita será de locos.-dijo mi madre con cierto desgano. Eso era raro en ella.

-Ok, así que nada de etiqueta.

-Exacto Sakura.

_-¡Suelta eso Chouji todavía no puedes coger! ¡Y tu y tu hijo vago sacad la zarpa de la parrillada!_

-Parece que ya empezó.-dijo mi madre poniéndose una mano encima de la frente.-Sakura apártate de allí.

-¿Eh?-Me aparte por reflejo.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ¡0!- mi madre abrió de golpe la puerta por el que salió volando un hombre alto con cicatrices en la cara. Con el pelo castaño recogido en una "piña". Tenía una marca roja en la cara. Pareciera que acababa de ser goleado.

De repente noté un aura siniestra detrás mío. Era una mujer alta y delgada. Unos 27 años. Tenía un aura negro azulado rodeándola y miraba al hombre con ojos asesinos. No podían ser los lideres Nara, ¿o si?

-Yoshino cálmate o te vas a quedar viuda antes de cumplir los cinco años de casada.-dijo mi madre compadeciéndose del pobre hombre.

-¡Oh pero si es Ume-chan! ¿¡y tu debes ser Sakura no!

-In-increíble es peor que hahaue.-dije pensando en voz alta

-¿Dijiste algo, Sakura?-dijo mi madre con mirada maléfica.

-N-no hahaue, debiste oír mal. Dije sudando frío.

-Eso espero... por tu bien.-dijo el hombre con cabello de piña mientras se paraba.

-¿Dijiste algo Shikaku?-le dijo mi madre con sonrisa inocente.

-claro que no mujer.-dijo el levantándose-a veces puedes ser bastante problemática.

-claro, ahora Sakura, veras un emotivo reencuentro de antiguos amigos-dijo mi madre sonriendo con malicia.

-claro Ume, te parece bien un doble?- dijo Yoshino-san mientras se levantaba la manga de su vestido.

-eso mismo te iba a proponer.-dijo mi madre recogiéndose la manga del yukata.

-¿No puede ser los diez falanges?-preguntó un poco asustado Shikaku-san.

-Claro que no mi amor.-dijo su mujer con falsa dulzura-Porque este es mucho más doloro... digo emotivo.

-Claro, claro, por los viejos tiempos.-no me gusta esa sonrisa.

-Por los viejos tiempos.-esa me pone los pelos de punta.

-Por una visita al botiquín.-ese hombre me da pena...

-Okaa-san, la parrillada se esta quemando.-dijo un niño muy parecido a Shikaku-san.

-Oh cierto, lo dejamos para después del postre.-dijo la señora Nara dirigiéndose rápido hacia la cocina.

-Oye...-dije acercándome al niño.- eres Shikamaru, ¿no?

-Si... y tu Haruno Sakura...-dijo desganado.

-si veo que sabes de mi. Por cierto creo que acabas de salvar a tu padre.-le dije divertida.

Shikaku-san estaba suspiro de felicidad por prolongar su visita al botiquín.

-Si…¡problemático!-gritó al ver a Akira detrás de mi.

-Se llama Akira, lamenta haberte asustado.

-mmm... no lo hizo.-dijo apartando la mirada. Yo lo seguía viendo.-vale, un poco... problemático.- dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿soy tan terrorífico?.-dijo Akira algo apenado.

-Claro que no, solo que eres muy grande Akira.-y era cierto, aún siendo un cachorro era de mi estatura, cualquiera persona de mi tamaño se asustaría al verlo.

-¿El lobo puede hablar?.-Dijo acercándole un niño rellenito con un trozo de pan en su boca.

-Si, Akira es un tanto especial. Pero solo puede hablar con extraños si yo se lo permito.

-¿entonces podría hablar conmigo?-preguntó sonriente Chouji.

-Claro, ¿qué te parece Akira? ¿te apetece otro amigo?

-Claro Sakura-chan. ¿como te llamas niño?

-Chouji.-contesto comiendo otra rebanada de pan.

-Muy bien Chouji seamos amigos.

-Shikamaru ¿no quieres ser amigo de Akira?-preguntó Chouji mientras acariciaba a Akira.

-Mmm… problemático.

-De acuerdo niño problemático acepto que seas mi amigo. – dijo altivo Akira.

-Yo no recuerdo habértelo pedido.-dijo el niño apenado.

-Seguro, pero lo pensaste.-dije yo sonriendo cómplice.

-Problemático.

-Siéntete afortunado Akira solo le habla a normalmente a sus amigos y los Ookami irezumi (N/A: lobos del tatuaje) no acostumbran a tener muchos amigos.

-Wow, es la primera vez que conozco a uno.-dijo Chouji con emoción.

-¿Tu ama es Ume-san?-preguntó Shikamaru poniendo atención.

-No, es Sakura-chan.-dijo Akira orgulloso.

-Increíble Sakura-chan, te debió costar mucho llegar a ser su amiga.-dijo Chouji admirado.

-Pues no, solo le puse un nombre y nos hicimos amigos recién hoy por la mañana.-dije sonriendo.

-Eres increíble Sakura-chan me alegro que seas nuestra amiga. Hacer amigos da mucha hambre vamos a comer parrillada.- Chouji me cogió de la manó y me arrastró hasta adentro de la casa.

Era una casa humilde, nada en comparación con la de los Hyuga o la mansión Haruno. Pero al entrar se notaba calidez.

-Ven Shikamaru siéntate con Sakura-chan y conmigo.

Estábamos sentados en una mesa rectangular pegada a una pared con ventana, bastante pequeña para siete personas. Los padres de Shikamaru estaban sentados en un lado de la mesa junto a mi madre. En la cabeza estaba Chouza Akimichi en el otro lateral estábamos Chouji, yo y Shikamaru.

Lo que iba a ser una comida se convirtió en una pelea por ver quien cogía la carne. Aunque principalmente solo participaban Chouji y Chouza, yo tuve que meterme para conseguir un trocito a Akira que me miraba con ojos llorosos.

-¡por fin!-grite cuando conseguí un trozo bastante grande.-Aquí tienes Akira, tu comida.-le dije mientras la dejaba en un platillo.

-Arigatô Sakura-chan. Eres la mejor.-dijo comiendo contento su trozo de carne.

-Yoshiro-san, le quedó muy bien la parrillada.-le dije comiéndome un trozo de zanahoria.

-Oh, gracias Sakura-chan, no me halagas, el merito se lo lleva la carne.-dijo riendo Yoshino-san.

-Eso es cierto, Yoshiro me sorprendiste, ¿desde cuando sabes cocinar?.-Le preguntó hahaue.

-Desde que papá y yo convencimos de que fuera a clases de cocina.-dijo desinteresado Shikamaru.

-Oh, entonces el merito se lo lleva la persona que hizo el milagro de que aprendieras a cocinar, Yoshiro.-A la pelinegra le salió una venita palpitante en la frente.

-Y dime Ume ¿que tal tu con el té?-Esa mujer conocía muy bien los puntos flacos de mi madre. A ella no se le daba para nada bien hacer té.

-Pues mejor, ahora se puede beber. Dije yo intentando sonar inocente. Esa mujer me empezaba a agradar.

-Eso ya es mucho decir. ¿Y quien hizo el milagro?-dijo Yoshino-san burlona.

-Esto va para rato.-dijo levantándome.-Shikamaru, Chouji... ¿ hay algún lugar tranquilo en el que se vea la aldea por aquí?

-mmm… claro

-¿Podemos ir hacia allí?

-niña problemática.

-Dice que si Sakura-chan, siguenos.

-Oto-san, vamos al lugar de siempre, cuídate de las dos locas.

-Claro, no se retrasen mucho.

-Hai.-Los tres salimos a la calle seguidos por Akira.

-…Y ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la azotea de la academia.-dijo Chouji comiéndose una galleta.

-¿ya habéis entrado a la academia?

-Si ha principios de año entramos, y de aquí cinco entraremos a la academia ninja. -dijo Chouji ilusionado con la idea.

-Sakura... ¿por qué no te vimos en la academia? ¿qué no eres mayor que nosotros?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-A eso… yo no iré a la academia.

Silencio. Hasta podría decir que un cuervo pasó por allí.(N/A: a veces pasa en los animes, pasa un cuervo o un pájaro haciendo "craw").

-Ah es aquí Sakura-chan-dijo Chouji. -Ven subamos.- Chouji cogió mi mano y me hizo subir unas escaleras mientras la mirada de Shikamaru seguía clavada en mí.

Llegamos a una azotea, había un banco con unas maderas encima haciendo un poco de sombra. Nos sentamos allá y el silencio continuo, lo único que se oía era Chouji al masticar.

-Y… ¿se puede saber por qué no iras a la academia? Incluso la hija de los Hyuga viene.-dijo Shikamaru dudando si preguntar. Supongo que aún niño le puede la curiosidad.

-Porque mi entrenamiento empezará pasado mañana, a partir de allí no se me estará permitido salir del territorio Haruno a no ser por ocasiones autorizadas por miko-sama… durante los próximos siete años. Es decir... cuando sean las pruebas genin de nuestra generación. Aunque se podría decir que ya he empezado el entrenamiento, ya que recién me acaban de independizar.-dije con voz tranquila.-Akira es mi compañero de piso. Jeje.

-¿Independizar?-preguntó Chouji.

-Quiere decir que vivo en una cabaña cerca del bosque Eterno. Y que si quiero comer tendré que trabajar en el Eien no Haru.

-entonces te tratan como a una persona mayor.

-Si… el entrenamiento que me han impuesto sirve para madurar antes de lo debido. Y empezaron independizándome para que gane responsabilidad.

-Jo Sakura-chan eres increíble.-dijo Chouji sonriendo.-Me alegro de tener otra amiga aparte de Shikamaru, y también tan increíble.

-Y yo me alegro de tener a una amigo tan alegre y sincero.-le dije sonriente.

Intercambiamos miradas y después nos giramos hacia Shikamaru con una sonrisita maliciosa.

**-Shikamaru, ¿tu no te alegras de que seamos amigos?**-dijimos a la vez con cara de cachorrito.

Shikamaru apartó la mirada del cielo y nos dirigió una mirada cansada.-Claro que si… problemáticos…

-Chouji parece que a Shikamaru no le agrado...-dije fingiendo lagrimas.

-Shikamaru no seas así, no puedes hacer llorar a una chica-le dijo Chouji fingiendo enfado.

-Esta situación es muy problemática… Sakura … mmm… me alegro de tener una amiga que no sea chillona-dijo Shikamaru.

-Supongo que gracias.-le dije sonriente. -Shikamaru ¿te agradan las nubes?

-Supongo que si.

-No le hagas caso Sakura-chan le encanta mirarlas, solo no te lo dice por que no pienses que es raro.-dijo Chouji sonriente.

-Tch…-"dijo" Shikamaru con las mejillas un poco rojas Chouji lo había pillado.

-Y dime ¿Qué te gusta de ellas?-pregunté curiosa.

-Mmm… se dejan llevar por el viento... no hacen nada... viajan por el mundo... y parece que no tienen preocupaciones...-dijo vagamente el niño Nara.

-Así que te gustan porque son libres.-dije mientras me echaba al lado de Shikamaru.-Chouji, ven aquí con nosotros.

Chouji se levantó del banco y se recostó mirando las nubes.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que me levanté y me dirigí al barandal. Se podía ver toda Konoha desde allí arriba. era la primera vez que veía Konoha entera. Era hermosa. Entreabrí los labios y hablé.

-Parece que tendremos que irnos para tu casa Shikamaru. Ya se está haciendo tarde.

Shikamaru me miró sin entender. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, esto no acostumbra a ser muy tarde que digamos.

-Tengo que ir con los Yamanaka, los Aburame y los Inuzuka.-dije tranquilamente. -Hoy por la mañana me tocaba visitar a los Hyuga y por medio día a vosotros.

-Que problemático.

-Por cierto Shikamaru... tenías razón.-me miró sin entender.-las nubes… transmiten paz, que no te avergüence decirlo a los cuatro vientos, no es para nada raro.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, parecía que le había dado en el clavo. Aunque pareciera que todo le era indiferente seguro que algo le había afectado alguna vez. Antes al oír a Chouji decir que el no quiere que piense que es raro me di cuenta, seguro que alguien se lo había mencionado antes.

-Arigatô-dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan espera que te acompañamos-dijo Chouji.

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

-¡Esperad!- les grité. Ellos se giraron alertados por mi grito.-¿no queréis ir por otro medio?-les dije con una cara demasiado inocente.

A Shikamaru le recorrió un escalofrío. No le agradaba nada lo que acababa de oír. Chouji en cambio no se dió cuenta y lo arrastró hasta mí.

-Di di Sakura-chan.

-Akira.-le dije sonriente.

-Entiendo.- Akira se abalanzó sobre Chouji y Shikamaru, se los cargó en la espalda y yo salté a su lomo.

Akira saltó de la azotea y al caer al suelo empezó a correr hacia la casa Nara.

Íbamos yo, Shikamaru y Chouji. Yo riendo al ver como Shikamaru se aferraba a mi por miedo a caer mientras no paraba de decir "niña problemática" mientras Chouji comía otra de sus galletas. Que por cierto no sabía de donde las sacaba.

Cuando divisé la casa de los Nara, vi a un hombre alto y rubio, junto a el iba una niña con el pelo corto y rubio llevando una cesta llena de flores y hierbas. Al llegar delante de ellos la niña se giró alarmada por Akira y gritó.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Oto-san sálvame! Una bestia salvaje me quiere comer.-dijo la niña escondiéndose detrás de su padre.

A todos los presentes nos salió una gotita estilo anime en la frente. Bueno casi todos. Yo me enfade.

-Oye, Akira no es ninguna bestia salvaje. Es un lobezno de lo más educado.

-Escúchame a mi, tiene pelo, es enorme, grandes colmillos y afiladas garras, esta claro que es una bestia salvaje, frentona.-dijo llevándome la contraria.

-Fre-frentona.-dije tapando mi frente con mis manos. Acababa de tocar un punto débil. -Pues no es cierto mi frente solo es un poco más grande de lo normal, y Akira es mucho más educado e inteligente que tu, cerda.-le dije devolviéndole la falta de respeto.

-Sakura ya basta no pelees.-mi madre acababa de llegar junto a Yoshino-san y un Shikaku lleno de curitas.

-Ino tu también no deberías de decir esto.-dijo su padre.

-Pero empezó ella.

-Eso no es cierto Ino.-Dijo Shikamaru. -ella solo defendió a su amigo.

-Es cierto Ino deberias pedirle disculpas a Akira, el es muy bueno, no es ninguna bestia salvaje.- le dijo Chouji.

-Hump, lo siento.-dijo Ino ladeando la cabeza.

-Dijo que acepta tus disculpas.-Le dije.

-¿entiendes al lobo?-me preguntó olvidando nuestra pequeña "discusión".

-Claro, por eso somos amigos.

-Oh entiendo entonces… se mi amiga.-dijo sin tapujos.

Me la quedé viendo, ¿es que acaso estaba loca? Hace un rato me quería quemar viva y ahora me decía que quería una amistad conmigo.

-Cl-claro.

-Muy bien lobo. Ahora dime… soy preciosa ¿cierto?-Todos nos quedamos con caras que hacían risa. ¿cómo una niña puede tener semejante bipolaridad?

**_-Incluso más que hahaue… Sugoi_** (N/A: Increíble)

Se hizo el silencio hasta que Ino decidió abrir la boca.-Oye ¿por qué no contesta?

-Por que no se lo he permitido, y por lo que veo no te considera una buena amistad, diría que antes lo ofendiste. Y dice que no duda que lo puedas volver a hacer.

-¿Pero como puedes saber lo que piensa? Si no a hecho ningún ruido. ¿qué acaso eres telépata?-preguntó burlona.

-No exactamente, solo que tenemos un vínculo en nuestras almas.-le dije tranquilamente. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas bipolares, hasta se podría decir que yo también soy una... en cambio los demás veían nuestro dialogo como algo gracioso. Como si fuera un espectáculo que tuviera las respuestas para las burlonas preguntas de Ino, alias cerda.

-Mmm… ¡entonces utilizas la telepatía de los Yamanaka!-dijo escandalizada.

A todos les pareció exagerada la reacción de la Yamanaka. -Eso no puede ser no es justo yo todavía no la domino.

-Ino, te ha dicho que es un vinculo entre almas, no entre mentes-dijo su padre tranquilamente acariciándole la cabeza.

-Oh, entonces está bien, te continúo ganando, Frente.- dijo arrastrando la palabra.

-Seguro, cerda.-dije respondiendo el "saludo".

-Parece que será una gran amistad, jojojojo.-dijo hahaue.

**_-Ya la notaba yo muy calladita._**

**-Si será una larga y prospera amistad.**–dijimos a la vez mientras nuestras miradas sacaban relampagos.

-Ino ¿a qué vinisteis?- dijo Shikamaru intentando aligerar la "tormenta eléctrica".

-Oh cierto, papá y yo trajimos las flores y hierbas que nos pedisteis.-dijo mostrando la cesta.

-Arigatô Ino-chan, veo que te acordaste del recado, eres muy lista.-dijo Yoshino-san cogiendo la cesta con una mano y acariciandole con la otra.

-Arigatô Yoshino-san.-le dijo sonriendo.

-Yoshino, tendríamos que irnos ya.-anunció mi madre tranquila andando hacia mi.

-¿Hacia dónde van?-Preguntó esta vez Shikaku.

-Tenemos que ir a visitar los Inuzuka.-Dijo mi madre.

-Entonces esperen un momento.- Shikaku entró a la casa y salió con unas píldoras.-Si van hacia allá necesitaran esto.-dijo mientras le entregaba una cajita con unas píldoras a mi madre.-Los Inuzuka están sufriendo una plaga de pulgas. Los Aburame estarán allí, pero las píldoras son para evitar cualquier inconveniente con ellas.-explicó Shikaku.

-Entiendo, gracias por esto Shikaku, ¿pero por qué hay cinco? Somos tres contando a Akira.

-Eso es porque Shikamaru y Chouji las acompañarán, necesitan ir a ver al pequeño Kiba. Espero que no sean molestia, Ume.

-Claro que no Shikaku, no sé porque preguntas.-le dijo sonriente.

-Problemático, no sé porque nos hicieron esto.- Shikamaru, por supuesto.

-No lo sé quizás por qué alguien hizo travesuras en la visita con el Hokage...-dijo desinteresada Yoshino-san.-Y les pusieron como castigo escribir sobre lo mal que se comportaron. También tengo una foto, que la hizo Kiba, que también participó.- dijo enseñando una foto.

(N/A: Para ver foto Mirar en mi perfil)

Los chicos apartaron la mirada un poco sonrojados. Yo miré a mi madre, y ella me guiño un ojo, al igual que Yoshino-san y Chouza-san que sonreían al saber lo que estábamos pensando.

Me acerqué a ellos le susurré a la oreja de Akira unas palabras y el asintió.

Shikamaru y Chouji se me quedaron viendo y yo les dije...

-No pueden perder tiempo, así iremos más rápido. –cogí 4 píldoras, le tiré una Akira, la otra me la comí yo y las otras se las tiré en la boca de Shikamaru, que tenía abierta por tener que volver a subir encima de Akira y a Chouji, que estaba comiendo, otra vez.

Los agarré de la muñeca y los subí, yo salté sobre Akira y Akira saltó hacia un techo, solo se escucho un grito por parte de Shikamaru antes de perdernos de la vista de todos...

-¡Problemática!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ya sé lo que me dirán...<p>

Esta vez no me tardé tanto... y el sigguiente ya lo tengo empezado *O*

Inner: Si con 1 pagina todo el mundo se alegra.

Yo: No desanimes.

Inner: yo solo digo la verdad.

Mejor ignorenla

espero que les hayan gustado estas 10 paginas de word.

dije que solo saldrían los Nara y los Akimichi, pero sino el título no tenía sentido, supongo que ya sabran que el trío Ino-Shika-Cho tambien lo hizieron sus padres i demas, Inoichi-Shikaku-Choza eran el antiguo trío.

bueno ya saben soy bastante voluble a la hora de escribir. jojojojo

Inner: se te a pegado la risa de Ume-san

yo:callate inner que estoy intentando dar buena impresion.

Inner: no se a quien intentas engañar, si eres igual de loca que Ume-san, y creo que en lo bipolar le ganas.

Yo: te voy a ignorar.

Inner: como si pudieras...

Bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya agradado.

Sigan mandando reviews!

* * *

><p>Gracias a:<p>

**naruto sanninn**

**Aika Kuso **

**kidloco**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

**por sus review**

a:

**mavb50**

**diego7288**

**M-Manakel-K**

**Adricris**

**Sakura-hime249**

**krounbain**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

**Antharez**

**Brenda iwi**

**Edgar17**

**armixd**

**ashira23**

**por poner el fic en sus FStory**

**y ****a :**

**Jenny Hatake**

**por poner en Story Alert**

* * *

><p>El siguiente tardará más, he empezado con los estudios y yo con ellos no me llevo, asi que si quiero pasar ha estudiar se ha dicho!<p>

intentaré subir conti antes de que se acabe el mes de octubre. Ja ne!


	5. Hasta luego

**Nota**: este fic también lo publicado en otra pag. web en nombre de Aki_blossom, que conste que su cración es totalmente mía, Menos los personajes, que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san (casi todos)

por favor avisar si el fic se esta publicando en un lugar a parte del nombrado en mi perfil.

gracias.

Que disfruten de la lectura. :)

* * *

><p><em>...<em>_solo se escucho un grito por parte de Shikamaru antes de perdernos de la vista de todos..._

_-¡Problemática!_

**Capitulo 5**

**¡Hasta luego!**

El clan Inuzuka estaba situado a las afueras de Konoha, al lado de las praderas. Era un clan que se conocía por los rasgos salvajes que tenían sus miembros. Tenían las pupilas rasgadas, colmillos más afilados que la mayoría, un olfato mucho más evolucionado que la mayoría de perros ninja y un sistema auditivo muy sensible. Se les era dado un cachorro de perro ninja al nacer, estos crecían juntos y eran inseparables, creaban un fuerte lazo que nadie podía romper.

Por otro lado los Aburame también vivían a las afueras de Konoha, pero cerca del bosque. Tienen una especie de contrato con las Kikaichu, insectos que consumen chakra. La relación entre los insectos y el huésped es muy beneficiosa para ambos: los huéspedes proporcionan protección y alimento, convirtiéndose en colmenas, mientras que los insectos se convierten en siervos del humano, permitiéndole realizar técnicas sin necesidad de sellos o de usar chakra.

Es un clan misterioso, los miembros se caracterizan por llevar lentes oscuros y chaquetas que cubren parte de su rostro.

Akira no iba muy rápido, no quería que al Nara le diera un trauma con las alturas, llegaríamos en unos cinco minutos así que aproveche para cotillear un poquitín.

—¿Qué hicieron para que los castigaran?

Silencio, y dos niños rojos estaban ahí apartando la mirada.

—Así que fue vergonzoso... Venga, venga, expliquen, soy todo oídos. —dije emocionada por la idea de descubrir un secreto, un secreto del que tendría que guardar, entre amigos. Mi primer secreto.

—Pues... –dijeron a la vez mientras arrastraban la palabra con mucho pesar.

_Flashback (POV Shikamaru)_

_-Oye Shikamaru ¿no te parecen muy aburridas las clases de hoy?—me preguntó alguien problemático que justo estaba a mi lado._

_Levanté un poquito la cabeza, estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el cielo y las nubes intentando no escuchar el rollo que nos estaban diciendo. Hoy habíamos salido a ver la Torre de Hokage-sama, y ahora estaban contando, entre tantas otras cosas, la historia de los Hokage de Konoha. Pero parecía que alguien quería meterse en problemas. Un niño con el pelo castaño alborotado, con un perro en la cabeza, ojos afilados, colmillos sobresalientes y unas extrañas marcas rojas en la cara en forma de triángulos, me estaba sonriendo con esa cara que solo pone cuando es más problemático que nunca. Un niño llamado Kiba. El segundo más problemático en la academia._

—_No le veo lo diferente, todas son igual de problemáticas. —le respondí intentando no sonar interesando en su oferta seguramente problemática._

—_Akamaru necesita ejercitar un poco, ¿nos acompañáis?—Nos dijo señalándonos al perro encima de su cabeza para después posar su mirada encima de Chouji y de mí._

_Sin saber cómo, ya nos habíamos escabullido del grupo de la academia y estaban Kiba y Akamaru pasándose una pelota. Kiba le tiraba la pelota y Akamaru la paraba y se la devolvía._

—_Akamaru vamos a probar una larga—dijo Kiba tirando su brazo hacia atrás._

_Dio unas cuantas vueltas estirando su brazo y finalmente la lanzó. _

—_Problemático. —Dije pensando en voz alta. No me gusta para nada la trayectoria de esa bola, y parecía que no era el único al que no le gustaba. La cara de Kiba se tensó, y Chouji dejó de comer._

_Un "Crash" y un "Auch" se oyeron cuando la pelota rompió un vidrio y le dio a alguien. Pero ese alguien estaba muy enfadado, y ese alguien era muy importante._

_Sin saber cómo, por segunda vez, llegamos a la sala del Hokage. Éste nos miraba con un rostro enfadado con una pelota agarrada con fuerza en su mano y le rodeaba un aura negruzca que helaba la sangre de cualquiera. Se notaba que nos quería a más de cinco metros bajo tierra._

—_Muy bien ahora díganme, ¿quién fue? –Preguntó un enojado Hokage. _

_En ese mismo instante hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, señalar al de al lado. Aunque no fui el único que lo hizo. Chouji y yo señalamos a Kiba, y él señalo a Akamaru mientras el perro señaló a su amo._

_A Hokage-sama se la acabó la inexistente paciencia que le quedaba y su aura asesina incrementó todavía más. Esta vez hice lo que todo hombre con ganas de vivir hubiera hecho..._

_-¡Corred por vuestras problemáticas vidas!—eso fue lo que grité en ese momento, aterrorizado, mientras tiraba de la muñeca de Chouji. Si queríamos celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario, debíamos correr pero ¡ya!_

_Y así fue como llegamos a nuestras casas castigados y magullados... _

_Fin flashback (fin POV Shikamaru)_

—Aunque también mi madre me hizo pasar una visita al botiquín por parte suya—finalizó Shikamaru asustado de recordar algo desagradable.

—Pues mi madre me dejo sin merienda durante dos días seguidos, fue horrible. —dijo Chouji triste mientras tocaba su pancita.

—Ja, jaja, ya no puedo aguantar más... —rompí en una sonorosa carcajada. —¿Cómo puede ser que siendo tan pequeños os metáis en problemas con el Hokage? jaja, además, como dirías tu Shikamaru, jaja, vaya situación tan problemática, jajaja—les dije entre risas.

—Sa-Sakura-chan no te rías—dijo un Chouji muy rojo.

—Tsk, problemática. —Masculló por lo bajo un rojísimo Shikamaru.

-Gomen gomen (N/A: perdón), hace tiempo que no me reía tanto... pero debéis admitir que la situación es graciosa. Por cierto... ¿Os fijasteis en la cara de Hokage-sama?—dije recordando la foto que me mostró Yashiro-san.

Shikamaru entreabrió los labios mientras trataba de recordar... Chouji dejó de masticar mientras recordaba... la cara de Hokage-sama.

—Pft—se rió por lo bajo Shikamaru.

—Jaja, es cierto jaja. Que cara puso. —empezó a reírse también Chouji.

—Sakura-chan ya llegamos—dijo Akira intentando aguantar la risa. El también había visto esa foto, e imaginarse como había sido todo era gracioso.

Akira se paró enfrente de la casa de los Inuzuka. Largos muros de piedra blanquecina se unían en un portón de madera.

Una chica de unos diez años abrió la puerta, tras ella iban tres perros con pelaje marrón. La chica tenía el pelo castaño amarrado en una cola, unas marcas rojas en la cara, y ojos con pupila rasgada, estaba segura que era una Inuzuka.

La chica se acerco a nosotros se detuvo delante y nos miró de arriba para abajo.

**_—Cha, me siento observada._**

_— ¿Observada? ¿Por qué crees que será?_

**_—Cha, ¿no puedo decirlo?_**

_—Mmm, no._

**_— ¡Amargada! ¡Shannaro!_**

Todavía se acercó más, esta vez seguida de los tres perros. La chica era hermosa, pero viéndote tan fijamente a cualquiera le pone los pelos de punta, ¿no?

— Hola Chouji y Shikamaru. — saludó relajando sus facciones. Se le pudo notar una sonrisa, era realmente relajante.

— Hola Hana-san —dijeron en un tono habitual Shikamaru y Chouji. Supongo que estarán que la conocían.

Los dos se bajaron de Akira, Chouji se acercó a Hana-san, y Shikamaru se bajó contento, solo le faltaba besar el suelo de lo feliz que estaba de pisarlo.

Hana-san posó su vista en Akira, estuvieron un buen rato mirándose sin ceder, hasta que yo decidí intervenir.

— Eto... Hana-san soy Haruno Sakura — en ese momento ella se giró hacia a mí mientras ponía su nariz enfrente de mi cara y cerraba los ojos.

— Snif, snif — Estaba... ¿aspiraba mi aroma? Pronto se acercando los tres perros y empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

— _Sakura-chan no te preocupes_— retumbo en mi mente la voz de Akira. Me tranquilicé un poquito y me fijé en las caras de Shikamaru y Chouji... Eran para hacer una foto, tenían una cara de ¿Qué pasa aquí? Muy chistosa.

De repente Hana-san se abalanzó a mí y empezó a restregar su mejilla contra la mía. ¡¿Pero que rayos le pasaba a esa chica?

Entonces un chiquillo con pelo revuelto, con ojos de pupila rasgada y un cachorrito en la cabeza nos miró con fastidio, sobre todo a Hana-san.

–Oneesan... ¿se puede saber por qué te pegas como una lapa a una chiquilla de pelo rosa?

—Oye, ten más respeto Kiba no baka. –le contestó sin soltarse de mí. —Lo que pasa es que huele muy bien, tiene un olor muy dulce y refrescante... –creo que me acabo de sonrojar— ¡Qué linda! —Todavía me estrujó con más fuerza.

El chico, Kiba, se acercó a mí y empezó ha hacer lo mismo que su hermana. ¿Pero que día es hoy? ¿El día de oler a Sakura?

—Cierto, desprende un buen aroma ¿no es cierto Akamaru?

— ¡Wauf! (¡si!) —en esto se me tiró encima junto los tres perros marrones.

–Eto... po-podrían apartarse un poco. —dije apenada. No todos los días tenías a una legión de Inuzuka más perros encima.

—Claro pequeña lindura —dijo Hana-san dándome un beso en la frente. —Pero que linda. Eres una mini copia de Touya-kun. —¿Touya-kun? ¿Se referiría a mi hermano?

Kiba solo observaba a su hermana y su más fiel amigo, como se apretujaban a la pequeña Haruno, al lado del niño Nara y el pequeño Chouji, que las miraban como si de un fenómeno se tratara.

— ¿Conoces a mi aniki(N/A: respetable hermano mayor)?—pregunté ilusionada hacia más de un año que no lo veía.

—Sí, está en mi grado.—se me iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Ésta bien? ¿No hace maldades? ¿Aprueba? ¿Lo tratan bien? ¿Me-me echa de menos?—lo último lo dije dudando. Yo lo quería mucho, pero siempre acabábamos peleando por cosas estúpidas... me preocupaba que se hubiera olvidado de mi.

—Está bien, y si, está bien, es bastante revoltoso, pero es una gran persona, y si aprueba, también tiene muchos amigos y por supuesto que te echa de menos. No para de hablar de ti. Mi hermana esto, mi hermana aquello. Te quiere mucho. —finalizó acariciándome la cabeza Hana-san, ya separada de mí.

Yo solo pude sonreír como una tonta. Hacía mucho que tenía estas preguntas, pero la que quería que realmente me contestaran era si me echaba echa de menos. Lo quería demasiado.

—Cof, cof—simuló una tos Kiba, que provocó que giráramos hacia a él. — ¿Qué nadie va presentarnos Oneesan?

—Claro baka, mira Sakura-chan este baka de aquí es mi hermano menor, Kiba. Kiba no baka esta monada que ves aquí es Sakura Haruno, la hermana pequeña de Touya-kun. —dijo Hana-san orgullosa de su presentación.

—Hum, no me digas… baka... —lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

Pestañeé y ya no tenía a Hana-san ahora estaba ahorcando a Kiba con una llave de lucha libre.

El pobrecito tenía la cara azul, le lagrimeaban los ojos y le suplicaba a su hermana que le dejará tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Hana-san, lo va a estrangular. —le dije. Al instante lo soltó, y el castaño aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Luego lo soltó y empezó a toser. Shikamaru y Chouji continuaban mirando la escena, pero ahora, aterrorizados. Miremos lo que hay dentro de sus mentes...

Problemático, espero que nunca me toque estar con una mujer así

Se me acabaron las papitas

Hana-dono es impresionante

Da más miedo que Aniki cuando lo fastidian por su pelo rosa

—No me vuelvas a insultar Kiba no baka—le gritó Hana-san a su hermano mientras le mandaba una escalofriante mirada.

—Ha-hai, Aneue-sama (N/A: respetable hermana mayor)—dijo Kiba reverenciándose.

—¿Todas las mujeres Inuzuka son así? —pensé en voz alta.

—Por lo que sé el padre de Kiba huyó de allí porqué su mujer lo aterrorizaba…—dijo una voz desconocida a mi lado.

Llevaba lentes redondos y oscuros, y llevaba una capucha que le tapaba un poco del rostro.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté un poco sobresaltada por su sigilosa aparición.

—…Shino…Aburame… ¿y tú? —dijo volteando su cabeza hacia mí.

—Haruno Sakura, y el cachorro de lobo que está ahí tumbado— dije señalando a Akira. —es Akira.

—…—estaba mirando a Akira hasta que una mariposa se le posó en el dedo índice.

—Ohayo—se oyó una voz detrás de mí. —veo que os estáis divirtiendo Sakura-chan.

—Hahaue, has tardado mucho, ¿qué hacías? —pregunté curiosa. Era difícil no notar la presencia de mi madre alrededor.

—Estuve hablando con Tsume-chan y Shibi-chi. —dijo con una sonrisa.

En la mención de esos dos nombres los hermanos Inuzuka pararon de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y el niño Aburame giró la cabeza hacia mi madre con atención.

—… ¿chan? —dijeron a la vez los dos hermanos.

—…Shibi… ¿chi?…

—Hai, Tsume-chan y Shibi-chi.

—Pft…—Empezó a contener la risa Shino. Mientras los Inuzuka se carcajeaban.

—Jaja, nunca creí ver a alguien llamar así a okaa-san, jajajaja— Empezaron a reírse los dos hermanos.

— ¿De qué os estáis riendo? Mocosos. —Una amenazante aura detrás de mi apareció.

Era una mujer con pelo café, pupilas rasgadas, y los labios pintados de morado. Y verdaderamente… daba mucho miedo. Me fui corriendo al lado de Akira, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino, que se nos unió al grupo de "aléjense de la fiera".

—O-okaa-san, d-de nada. —temblaban de miedo y estaban abrazados fuertemente el uno del otro, parecía una escena sacada de un libro de terror.

Mi madre solo sonreía, y un hombre con una chaqueta que le cubría el rostro, con unas gafas negras, piel morena y unos aretes en la oreja derecha solo miraba "un poco" molesto la escena.

—Eso espero porque si no…— dijo levantando un puño.

—Tsume-chan no los asustes tanto, pobrecillos.

—Hum, de pobres no tienen nada—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Cierto, tengo una idea… Sakura ven aquí un momento. — me dijo hahaue.

—Preséntate y llámales igual que yo. —me dijo en un susurro, que solo fue escuchado por Tume-san.

—De acuerdo…— dije un tanto dudosa ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

—Me llamo Haruno Sakura, y espero poder contar con vuestro apoyo y amistad, ahora y siempre… Hana-chan, Kiba-chan y Shino-chi. —Su cara se descolocó. Tsume-san ahora sonría de superioridad y el aire molesto de Shibi-san desapareció cuando oyó el nuevo nombre utilizado.

Shikamaru y Chouji junto a Akira nos estábamos aguantando la risa, claro, si eso era posible.

—Tomen eso enanos, si a nosotros nos llaman así a vosotros también— concluyó orgullosa Tsume-san.

—Por cierto… ya pueden entrar… la plaga fue llevada a los territorios Aburame…—dijo Shibi-san, rompiendo el gracioso momento. —Shino… vámonos a casa…

—mmm… adiós…—se despidió "emotivamente".

—Adiós Shino-chi—le dije con una sonrisa.

Shino solo se sonrojó por su nuevo apodo y se fue hacia su padre. Después desaparecieron en una nube de insectos.

—Bueno, ustedes tres…— Tsume-san señaló a Shikamaru, Chouji y a Kiba-chan— ¡A dentro, tienen un castigo que escribir! —A regañadientes se despidieron de mi y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada del clan Inuzuka.

—Kiba-chan, todavía tengo a Aka-chan en brazos. —Le dije recordando que tenía a su cachorrito entre brazos.

El se giró rápido con la cara roja por haber olvidado a su compañero, y por el "chan" después de su nombre.

—Gomen, Akamaru.

—¡Wauf!— *¡tranquilo, huele mejor que tu, me gusta más!*

—Serás…—empezó Kiba-chan.

—Oye Aka-chan, no le digas esto a Kiba-chan. —le dije en modo regaño.

Akamaru lloriqueo y le pidió perdón a su amo y compañero. El aludido me miró interrogante.

—¿Puedes entenderlo? — preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Si… Supongo que me llevo bien con los animales—dije un poco apenada.

—Ya veo… espero volverte a ver— me dijo sonriente.

—Cla-claro—le dije sonriente.

—Adiós Sakura-chan—dijo recalcando el chan de forma bromista.

—Adiós Kiba-chan—le imité.

Se giró y se fue con Chouji y Shikamaru. Los tres levantaron sus manos despidiéndose. Si, leyeron bien, Shikamaru levantó la mano también. —¡Hasta luego!

—¡Si hasta luego! —Les dije— ¡los voy a extrañar!

La puerta de los Inuzuka se cerró detrás de ellos, ya se había hecho tarde, el astro rey se estaba escondiendo dejando ver un tono anaranjado en el cielo. Y una brisa fresca se hizo presente.

—Parece que hiciste muy buenos amigos— dijo mi madre dándome la mano.

—Sí, espero verles pronto, después de todo fue un "hasta luego".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ya sé lo que me dirán...<p>

Esta vez me tardé muchoo...

espero que les hayan gustado estas 8 paginas de word.

no se fíen ya saben soy bastante voluble a la hora de escribir. jojojojo

Inner: te tendremos que cambiar el nombre a Ume-san

yo:callate inner.

Inner: no se a quien intentas engañar, si eres igual de loca que Ume-san, y creo que en lo bipolar le ganas.

Yo: te voy a ignorar.

Inner: como si pudieras...

Bueno esto es todo, espero que les haya agradado.

Sigan mandando reviews!

Inner: me ignoraron!

* * *

><p>Gracias a:<p>

**naruto sanninn**

**Aika Kuso **

**kidloco**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

**melilove**

**ookami shinigami  
><strong>

**por sus review**

a:

**mavb50**

**diego7288**

**M-Manakel-K**

**Adricris**

**Sakura-hime249**

**krounbain**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

**Antharez**

**Brenda iwi**

**Edgar17**

**armixd**

**ashira23**

**por poner el fic en sus FStory**

**y ****a :**

**Jenny Hatake**

**por poner en Story Alert**

* * *

><p>El siguiente intentaré no tardar tanto, he empezado con los estudios y yo con ellos no me llevo, asi que si quiero pasar ha estudiar se ha dicho!<p>

intentaré subir conti antes de que se acabe el mes de octubre. Ja ne!


	6. Camomilas y Chibikitsu chan

**Nota**: este fic también lo publicado en otra pag. web en nombre de Aki_blossom, que conste que su cración es totalmente mía, Menos los personajes, que son de Masashi Kishimoto-san (casi todos)

por favor avisar si el fic se esta publicando en un lugar a parte del nombrado en mi perfil.

gracias.

Que disfruten de la lectura. :)

* * *

><p>... Salgo o no salgo.<br>Inner: Sale ya, así la masacre durará menos.

O-Okey. por favor no me maten! No fue mi culpa no fue mi culpa! (esquivando tomates, verduras, ¿**eso de alli era un cuchillo**?)

Fue culpa de los malditos y horrorosos exámenes! (Que por cierto aprové )

Inner: Oye te desvías del tema.

Cierto... Bueno bueno, pero les hice un pequeño regalo jeje (risa malefica) Por fin... (suenan los tambores) llegó el tan esperado encuentro entre nuestra querida pareja! (Silvidos, aplausos)

Decidí adelantarla un poquito, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido publicar ::mirada:: Así que dejé a ciertos engreídos (sin ánimo de ofender a nadie) para el siguiente capitulo

Así que con un millón de disculpas y un pequeño (no es muy largo, exactamente son 5 pag de word y 1878 palabras) pero LINDO capítulo. les dejo empaz y con la actualización del fic!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_—Sí, espero verles pronto, después de todo fue un "hasta luego"._

**Capítulo 6**

**Camomilas y Chibikitsu-chan**

Una vez llegamos a la mansión mamá y yo nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Bueno, ella se fue hacia su habitación, yo me fui a la encantadora cabaña del Eien no Haru.

Akira me seguía sin perturbar el pequeño silencio que se había hecho alrededor nuestro. Solo se oían nuestros pasos. Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña suspiré. Me quité los geta (N/A: recuerden, sandalias japonesas) y me dirigí a la cocina.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —pregunté a Akira.

—Con un poco de agua fresca ya me valgo, gracias.

—De acuerdo Akira— dirigí mi mirada a la cocina buscando agua y un recipiente en el que meterla, pero no encontré ninguno. —creo que tendremos que ir al río. —Akira asintió silencioso y me siguió hacia el río que pasaba por el lado de la casa.

La noche no era especialmente fría, pero se notaba la brisa entre los árboles, había poca luz y en el cielo abundaban las estrellas. Me pareció buena idea echarme un buen rato en la hierba, al lado del pequeño lago en donde terminaba el río. Me recosté en un viejo roble y me relajé. Aspiré hondo para despejarme un poco. Habían sido muchas emociones por un día. Akira estuvo bebiendo del río durante un buen rato y poco después me dirigió la palabra.

—Sakura-chan, tengo sueño, ¿no vas a dormir todavía?

—No, todavía no tengo mucho sueño, estaré aquí por un rato más.

—De acuerdo, te espero. —Akira fiel a su promesa de cuidarme se convirtió en un pequeño lobito color perla y se subió a mí regazo, enrollándose. Me sorprendió bastante, ya que era la primera vez que veía su transformación. Según leí en un cuento que hahaue me dio, los Ookami irezumi tenían dos formas, la primera y la que todos conocían era la de ataque, en donde el lobo se mostraba imponente y fiero. Y la segunda era su verdadera forma, que solo usaban con las personas que los habían nombrado, y solo cuando ellos se lo pedían o estaban relajados.

Pasados unos minutos la respiración de Akira se hizo lenta y pausada. Se había quedado completamente dormido, y se veía muy a gusto en mi regazo. Sonreí en este último pensamiento, el pequeño lobo de pelaje perla era tan adorable en esta forma, y no solo esto, parecía completamente sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

Me levanté con él en los brazos y lo entré en la cabaña. Amontoné unos cojines de mi habitación y los usé como cama para Akira. Estaba completamente dormido. Acababa de descubrir que Akira tenía el sueño muy profundo.

Me quité el hakama y me puse el nemaki para ir a dormir. Cuando estuve a punto de meterme a la cama oí un chapoteo a fuera seguido de un grito. Parecía que alguien se había caído al río. ¿Pero quién? Estaba en terreno privado… Bueno, aunque no sabía si el río formaba parte de eso…

Cogí el ahori y lo usé de chal y salí rápidamente dirección al río.

Llegué corriendo al río buscando a ese alguien que había gritado alguien. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo.

_**—Deberías de haber cogido una vela como mínimo.**_

_—y de donde la saco, ¿eh?_

_**—Vale, vale no te enfades y sigue mirando.**_

Entonces lo oí, unos sollozos que venían de un árbol justo enfrente mío, al otro lado del río. Sin pensarlo dos veces me arremangué el nemaki y puse mis pies descalzos adentro del agua y empecé a andar hacia la orilla opuesta. Los sollozos se dejaron de escuchar de repente. Todavía me apresuré más. Al llegar al otro lado me dirigí hacia el árbol.

— ¿Hay alguien? ¿Quién es?

—O-onegai, no me hagas daño, no he hecho nada malo. —respondió una voz entrecortada.

Creo que era una voz de un niño, y, por lo poco que podía ver, parecía temblar de frío. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Me quité el ahori que tendría que llevar mañana y lo puse como manta al pequeño niño que se había caído al agua.

—Ven conmigo, te secaré un poco y encenderé la chimenea, así podrías "pescar" un resfriado. —bromeé un poco. Él parecía haber entendido la broma y se abrazó al ahori.

Cruzamos el río y entramos dentro de la cabaña. Tal y como le había dicho encendí la chimenea y fui a mi habitación a buscar algunas mantas y toallas. Regresé a la sala y me sorprendí. Él era ése niño, el de mi sueño, no había ninguna duda.

_—Oye… ese no es…_

**_—¿El chico que lloraba en tu sueño? ¿El lindo chico de ojos zafiro?_**

_—Si ese._

**_—Pues quizá a eso se refería. Después de todo nos lo encontramos en un bosque. Y debajo de una árbol._**

_—Quizás…_

**_— ¡Oye no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Tendremos polo de niño antes de que llegues a él, Shannaro!_**

Me di cuenta que me había quedado bloqueada hablando con mi inner. Parpadeé un par de veces y me arrodillé al lado de aquel niño. El se giró su cabeza hacia mi. Tenía los ojos levemente hinchados por las lágrimas, y todavía había rastro de ellas en sus graciosas mejillas.

—Ten estas mantas, quítate la camiseta o te enfermarás, voy a preparar un poco de agua caliente, así entrarás en calor. —El niño solo asintió.

Me dirigí a la cocina y cogí un cubo de madera. Fui al río y lo llené de agua. Entré a la casa y fui otra vez a la cocina. Encendí los fogones y coloqué una tetera, que llené con agua del cubo.

Volví a salir, pero esta vez al pequeño jardín trasero, en dónde había algunas plantas medicinales. Encontré unas flores de camomila, las arranqué con cuidado y me volví a meter a dentro de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Tiré las camomilas dentro de la caliente agua y esperé unos segundos. El agua empezó a hervir. Cerré la fuente de calor, cogí dos tazas y la tetera y fui a la sala en donde el niño estaba tapado hasta el cuello de las mantas que le había dado.

Delante suyo habían tendidos el ahori y sus ropas húmedas, enfrente del llameante fuego.

Me acerqué nuevamente a él, esta vez con el té de camomilas, todavía caliente. Me senté a su lado, dejando las tazas entre él y yo. Y las llene del aromático líquido dorado de la infusión.

—Ten, es una infusión de camomila, está calentita, así entrarás en calor. —sonriendo intentando no asustarle, le tendí la caliente taza de té.

El niño con mirada curiosa, alargó sus manos, heridas, con raspones y moratones a la taza que le tendía. Se la bebió muy rápido. — A-arigatô. —me dijo dejando la taza al suelo.

— ¿Quieres más? —le pregunté. El solo asintió calladamente y yo volví a rellenar la taza.

El volvió a coger la taza, solo que esta vez yo le cogí las manos. — ¿Cómo te las hiciste? —el niño asustado retiró sus manos rápidamente y se escondió entre las mantas, temblando levemente. Suspiré. —No hace falta que me contestes, pero no me tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada. Aquí estás a salvo. —decidida me levanté ante la atenta mirada del chico y fui a buscar un botiquín.

—Espero que por lo menos haya uno.

En efecto, en el baño había una cajita blanca con una cruz roja. Lo abrí, tenía algunas vendas alcohol y curitas. Lo básico.

Al llegar a la sala lo dejé en el suelo, lo abrí y cogí el algodón junto con el alcohol. —Venga enséñame las heridas, te las voy a desinfectar. ¿Okey? —El niño, todavía desconfiado alargó sus brazos hacia mí. Los cogí con sumo cuidado y los curé con el húmedo algodón.

No se quejaba para nada, solo emitía algún que otro sonido, refiriéndose al escozor del contacto del alcohol con el de sus raspones. Tenía la muñeca lesionada, y el brazo lleno de moratones y cortes. Le vendé parte de la mano y antebrazo, proporcionando una inmovilidad a la muñeca, y le recubrí las heridas más graves con gasas y curitas. — ¿Tienes más heridas? Aprovecha ahora que me tienes como curandera—le dije riendo. El emitió un sonido que parecía una risa y se giró, después soltó las mantas. Me quedé horrorizada, un niño de más o menos mi edad tenía la espalda mutilada. Le levanté los brazos y vi que sus costillas y estomago estaban igual. Ese pequeño niño había sido víctima de un maltrato. Con mirada triste apliqué el mismo tratamiento a su espalda, costillas y estomago, solo que también apliqué una crema para golpes recién hallada en el botiquín. Una vez hube terminado le puse otra vez las mantas encima, tapándolo, y llené de nuevo de camomila, aún caliente, su taza y la mía.

El la volvió a coger, esta vez se la bebió más despacio, bajo mi atenta mirada. Tomé un sorbo de la infusión y me dispuse a hablar.

—Me llamo Sakura… ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —su reacción fue la misma que la anterior, dejó la taza y bajo la mirada cubriéndose más con las mantas. Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. No sabía que decirle. —No… no hace falta que me digas si no quieres.

—Si… si te lo digo me harás lo mismo que todos—sollozó él.

—No lo creo. Pero bueno… si no me quieres decir tu nombre te llamaré… —Puse pose de pensar mientras el pequeño me miraba curioso—¡Chibikitsu-chan! —le grité emocionada.

—Chi-chibikitsu-chan—quedó descolocado.

—Sí. Es que tienes unas marcas muy graciosas en tus mejillas. —le puse las manos en sus mejillas. Acariciándolas levemente—te hacen ver como un lindo pequeño zorrito. —sonreí ante el sonrojado rubio.

— ¿Por-porque me ayudas? Nadie quiere—dijo sombrío.

— ¡Pues ese nadie se lo pierde! —le chillé indignada.

— ¡Pero todos me aborrecen!

— ¿Te conocen? —contraataqué. El solo negó con la cabeza. — ¡Pues entonces no pueden juzgarte!

— ¡Si pueden! ¡Por qué soy un monstruo!

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

—No—dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Sí lo es. Por eso me abandonaron, por eso me pegan ¡Por eso nadie me quiere!

Le abracé. Estaba llorando otra vez. —No lo es. Chibikitsu-chan. ¿Acaso los monstruos lloran? Y aunque fuera así, yo te acabo de conocer y ya te quiero. —le dije abrazándolo todavía más fuerte.

—No puedes. No puedes quererme.

—Y según tú ¿por qué no puedo? —le pregunté acariciándole el pelo con mis manos.

—Porque soy un monstruo horrible y feo. —contestó el correspondiendo mi abrazo. Anda que lo que dice va junto con lo que hace.

—Eso no es cierto, primero, no eres un monstruo, apenas eres un niño de más de cinco años, que seguramente no podría hacer daño ni a una mosca, y segundo, no eres para nada feo. Eres lindo Chibikitsu-chan. —el todavía apretó más el agarre, y aún sin saberlo se que se sonrojó.

— ¿De verdad que me quieres? —preguntó volviendo a llorar. — ¿de verdad que no me tienes miedo, no me odias? ¿De verdad que no te doy asco?

—No, no, no y no. Te acabo de conocer y ya te quiero mucho mucho, Chibikitsu-chan.

—Yo también te quiero mucho… mucho… Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aww que linda parejita... (Inner: que esperaban, solo tienen cinco añitos) Se que estuvo muy leve, pero espero que les haya gustado (Inner: y mucho) Intentaré subir el próximo en las vacaciones, pero no aseguro nada (Inner: creo que eso ya se les quedó gravado, te tardaste casi 2 meses!) cierto! Gomen Gomen! no se que puedo hacer para que me perdonen! espero que ese lindo momento fuera suficiente...<p>

Sin más que decir Tiny-chan se despide  
>::bye::<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias a:<p>

**mokona18**

**gumii-chan (_me alegro que te haya gustado)_**

**naruto sanninn**

**OOANDISAOO**

**Aika Kuso **

**kidloco**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

**melilove**

**ookami shinigami**

**Ashira23**

**por sus review **(realmente me hicieron muy happy :))

a:

**mavb50**

**diego7288**

**M-Manakel-K**

**Adricris**

**Sakura-hime249**

**krounbain**

**CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn**

**Antharez**

**Brenda iwi**

**Edgar17**

**armixd**

**ashira23**

**por poner el fic en sus FStory**

y a :

**Jenny Hatake**

**por poner en Story Alert**

* * *

><p>El siguiente intentaré no tardar tanto, he empezado con los estudios y yo con ellos no me llevo, asi que si quiero pasar ha estudiar se ha dicho!<p>

intentaré subir conti en las vacaciones de invierno (crucemos los dedos). Ja ne!


	7. Lo decidí, protegeré esa sonrisa

**Capítulo 7**

**Lo decidí, protegeré esa sonrisa **

La luz se filtraba a través de las aberturas de la humilde cabaña. La chimenea estaba apagada, dejando rastros de leña carbonizada y su típico olor. Tapados hasta el cuello estaban dormidos dos niños. Un niño rubio y una niña de pelo rosa.

La niña abrió ridículamente lento sus tiernos ojitos verde jade, y pasó sus manos por su rostro intentando desperezarse. Con la cara todavía con aspecto adormilado la niña se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. ¿Qué hacía delante de una chimenea y en el suelo?

Entonces imágenes de los sucesos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la cabeza, el río, el niño, el haberse empapado, la camomila caliente, y su nuevo frágil amigo. Sonrió ante el último recuerdo, había hecho otro amigo.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle y me dirigí hacia el pequeño jardín, quizás habría alguna que otra fruta por ahí. Analicé el jardín, los pocos árboles que había todavía no daban fruto, aunque por verano los cerezos se llenarían de pequeñas frutas rojas ahora no servían. Adentro removí todos los cajones y armarios.

—¡Por fin!—Victoriosa había encontrado un paquete de ramen instantáneo. Solo lo calentaría y tendría un sabroso ramen.

— ¡Ah!—Chibikitsu-chan, que estaba detrás de mí se asustó y levantó las manos en forma de defensa.

Lo miré durante un buen rato mientras su mirada zafiro me la regresaba. Al cabo de un rato los dos nos estábamos riendo. Era la primera vez que lo veo reír.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunté intentando suprimir las risas.

—¡Hai! Arigatô por dejarme quedar. —su mirada se posó en el pote de ramen instantáneo que tenía entre las manos. Cuando le iba a preguntar si tenía hambre su barriga me respondió por él.

Mientras él se sonrojaba yo solo reía mientras empezaba a calentar el agua para el ramen. Al rato ya teníamos a una humeante y apetecible taza de ramen cada uno. La cara del pequeño le delataba totalmente, si seguía así necesitaría un cubo para goteras. Reí ante ese último pensamiento. — **¡Itadakimasu!**— los dos juntamos las manos para dar las gracias a la comida y después separamos los palillos.

—¡Está delicioso Sakura-chan! —vi como le brillaban los ojos al mencionar lo bueno, y entonces se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás hacía mucho que no comía. Di un par de probadas a mi taza y cuándo Chibikitsu-chan hubo acabado deslicé el bol hacia delante suyo. Me miró un buen rato como reprochándome por no comer y tentado para aceptarlo.

—No acostumbro a comer mucho por las mañanas, y el ramen me acostumbra a llenar mucho. Pero no está bien tirar la comida… ¿Podrías acabarlo tu por mí? —aclaré mi intención mientras dejaba que sus ojos azules me interrogaron en silencio después de un rato aceptó y comió con gusto el tazón que le había ofrecido.

—Chibikitsu-chan… necesito hacerte una pregunta—con cuidado de no presionarle nos sentamos delante de la mesita de té. —De aquí poco rato vendrán a buscarme. Byakuya-sama, la alta sacerdotisa del Eien no Haru. —me miraba con ojos dudosos e interrogantes. —Cuando ella enga y te vea tendrá la obligación de sacarte de las santas tierras del Eien no Haru. —la mirada se le oscureció con resentimiento. — Por eso… debes decirme a quien podemos llevarte. Porque sino solo te echara. Recién estoy empezando con un entrenamiento muy largo, que durará a lo mucho siete años.

—¿un entrenamiento?

—Hai, un entrenamiento. El cual tiene sus reglas. Una de ellas es que no puedo entrar en contacto con alguien fuera del Eien no Haru, no puedo abandonar estos terrenos a no ser que la suma sacerdotisa lo permita, o el Hokage, a partir de mañana. Eso quiere decir que no sé si podremos vernos en algún tiempo. —Ahora su mirada transmitió tristeza. —Así que Chibikitsu-chan, será mejor que me digas con quien podemos llevarte, hoy será el último día que podré salir, así que aprovechalo. —Estuvo pensando y al final se decidió por decirme.

—Con el oyajii. Con el abuelo Hokage. —apartando su mirada y con un susurro.

—Con el Hokage ¿eh? Muy bien, entonces convenceré a Hahaue de que vengas con nosotros.

Entonces él levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendido— ¿Irás a ver al Oyajii?

—Hai, Iremos a la torre de Hokage a presentarle respetos. En mi familia somos muy tradicionales y supersticiosos. Aunque no tan duros en imponer leyes como los Hyuga. Te lo explicaría, pero son bastantes las cosas que se deben explicar. Aunque Hay una regla fundamental en este Clan.

El chico me miró incapaz de contener su curiosidad, así que le expliqué. —En el clan Haruno no se discrimina, todos estamos vivos y todos tenemos derecho a vivir, a hablar y a ser escuchados, en nuestro clan no juzgamos sin antes entender el motivo de una persona para hacer lo que hace, sea persona, animal, espíritu o demonio, mientras sea un ser con una vida y con un alma a la que cuidar es nuestro deber ayudar a que encuentre la paz si es necesario. —Con solemnidad repetí el lema de nuestra familia, un texto que existe desde que dicho clan se creó, unas palabras tatuadas con fuego en mi mente. Imborrables.

El brillo de los ojos del pequeño chico me hizo mirarle fijamente. — ¡Sugoi! Eso es increíble Sakura-chan. ¡Eres impresionante! Eres genial, incluso más que oyajii. El siempre me oculta cosas. Nunca me dice lo que quiero escuchar. El solo dice: "esas personas tienen un buen motivo para hacer lo que hacen" demo… tú no lo estás diciendo, ¡tú me estás diciendo que no importa la persona! ¡Nadie merece ser castigado sin conocerlo! —Pequeñas lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos—Tu Sakura-chan, eres la mejor persona que he conocido. —frotaba y frotaba con manga. Para quitar los rastros de lágrimas. —Tú eres la única que me ha dicho lo que quería escuchar… ¡has sido mi luz Sakura-chan! —Chibikitsu-chan todavía tenía pequeñas gotas saladas en los ojos. Y continuaba halagándome con una sonrisa mientras lloraba. Y yo, sin saber que hacer solo me sonrojaba. —Lo he decidido Sakura-chan. Cuando sea mayor me convertiré en Hokage, entonces todo el mundo me conocerá y me respetará por lo que soy. Nadie podrá mirarme como un monstruo porque me conocerán.

Aún sonrojada le miré con la cara llena de lagrimas, con la nariz roja y con una enorme sonrisa. Sonreí con timidez. —Espero poder llegar como pasa eso Chibikitsu-chan. Realmente espero poder verlo.

_— Yo también decidí algo, chibikitsu-chan. Pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de estar a tu lado siempre que me sea posible, y ocurra lo que ocurra, protegeré esa sonrisa. _

* * *

><p>Entonces este pequeño capitulo es la conti, realmente tardé mucho en actualizar, y lo siento mucho, deberás que si, pero me quedé totalmente bloqueada y no sabía como continuarlo, por eso opté por esperar un poco y escribir cuando estuviera más o menos inspirada, ya que soy un tanto proteccionista y no me gusta hacer las cosas mal (repetí unas cinco veces este cap :P)<p>

Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que me disculpéis, y muchas gracias por la espera a los lectores ya a:

CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAkAn: No sabes la vergüenza que pasé cuando me dijiste que me equivoqué al subir la anterior conti TT^TT espero que la anterior y esta te hayan gustado :)

OOANDISAOO: Pues aquí tienes el otro capitulo! espero que sigas leyendo, lamento la espera.

Naruto sanninn:

Que emocion, casi me hiciste llorar de felicidad (limpiandome lagrimitas de felicidad) Arigatô por decirme que te encantó! comentarios así me motivan mucho mucho! espero que este te guste, aunque sea corto. Gracias por todo! :D

Yukiri7: Lo publique en otras dos webs, en una de ellas me lo cerraron ( nu se pk ) y en la otra ya hay este capitulo. Por cierto, me encanta que te encante mi forma de escribir, siempre tardo porque me gusta escribir con detalle, por eso acostumbro a tardar :P. Espero que sigas leyendo!

Luna Haruno: Gracias! espero que también te guste mucho mucho este capitulo!

KITSUNE-CHAN: Gracias por tus... ¿tres comentarios? si creo que fueron tres, perdon por la tardanza, spero no tardar tanto a la procima, y tranqui, no pienso abandonar el fic! Solo esk pasaron unos sucesos... y tmb mi mente dejo de funcionar y producir ideas... Espero que no... ¿me muelas a golpes? (jooo k mal suena esto) Gracias por todo!


	8. Esperar lo inesperado

****Me da hasta miedo presentarme aquí... tarde muchísimo en continuar, pero tuve unos cuantos problemas, mi abuelita tiene alzheimer y me cogió muy fuerte que no supiera quien era, y estuve un tanto deprimida después de eso, ahora ya me voy de vacaciones y me parecía mal no haceros saber el porque de mi ausencia, bueno pues lo de mi abuela y mucha falta de inspiración en este fic.

Así que les dejo el capítulo ocho, bastante corto, con muchas disculpas y promesas de que continuaré el fic, aunque me tardaré un poquito en la continuación. Lo continuaré, ¡**Es una promesa**!

* * *

><p>— <em>Yo también decidí algo, chibikitsu-chan. Pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de estar a tu lado siempre que me sea posible, y ocurra lo que ocurra, protegeré esa sonrisa.<em>

**Capítulo 8**

**Esperar lo inesperado**

Todavía se oían los pequeños sollozos del rubio, resonaban adentro de la casita de madera. Sakura ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba increíblemente nerviosa e inquieta, pensaba en cómo se tomaría Byakuya-sama la intromisión del niño dentro de los dominios del Eien no Haru, de cómo reaccionaría su madre, aunque sabía que no se enfadaría, lo más predecible era que hiciera alguna locura, eso era peligroso. Dirigió una mirada al pequeño chico. Tenía el pelo desaliñado, rebelde. Ojos de un profundo azul zafiro. Tres líneas que rajaban sus sonrojadas mejillas y una roja y moqueada nariz. Rió.

_Sin duda se parecía a un pequeño zorro._

El rubio subió su mirada hacia el pequeño rostro de Sakura. Se sonrojó. Esa niña era muy linda, pensó. Tenía el pelo corto y con el mismo color que los pétalos de los cerezos que rodeaban la pequeña cabaña. Sus ojos eran verdes, de un tono jade, pero se había fijado que con mucha facilidad cambiaban al color de la hierba y después se volvían de un color verde profundo, como el de las hojas de los árboles de Konoha. Le había parecido una niña increíble. Y, aunque no supiera mucho del tema. Sabía que su corazón era enorme, era sincera y no contaba medias verdades como el viejo Hokage. Sabía que todo lo que había salido de sus labios ella lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. El también rió.

_Sabía que ella nunca le mentiría._

La niña sintió un escalofrío en su nuca. Algo malo iba a pasar, por lo menos, a ella.

El niño también lo sintió, pero no por un mal presentimiento. Giró su cabeza terriblemente despacio. Ojos esmeraldas lanzaron rayos a sus ojos zafiro, y una enorme sombra cubrió su rostro. Pelaje blanco con tatuajes en tonos plata, orejas puntiagudas ligeramente curvadas—_a la espera de cualquier movimiento_— una hocico color carbón, y lo más destacable, unos dientes filosos y blancos, peligrosos y capaces de reducir una roca a miles de piedrecitas—_o en su caso, su cabeza_— Un lobo, un lobo terriblemente grande en la pequeña cabaña de Sakura, un lobo que se los comería.

Estaba preparándose para coger del brazo a Sakura para emprender la carrera más grande de su vida.

_Pero en momentos así, siempre tiende a pasar algo inesperado_…

— ¡Oh! Akira buenos días. —saludó amistosamente a su amigo lobo.

Akira levantó la vista y fijó su mirada en Sakura. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y en su hocico se formó una especie de sonrisa, dándole de vuelta su saludo.

Por otro lado, el rubio miraba con el rostro desencajado al enorme lobo sentado y a la diminuta Sakura saludándole con una sonrisa.

…_buenos días, sabia frase._

Después Sakura, todavía sonriendo, presentó al lobo como Akira, y al niño como chibikitsu-chan. A lo que el lobo bufó. Y a "chibikitsu-chan" no le gustó mucho, ni el bufido, ni la forma burlona en que le observaba.

—_Ya verá ese chucho con pulgas, cuando sea mayor seré todavía más enorme…_

—_Este crío se ha dejado poner un mote como pequeño zorrito._

—_Estos dos serán grandes amigos._

Y eso, es lo que tres mentes totalmente diferentes pensaban en el mismo momento, pensamientos que no se adherían a la situación, y totalmente ajenos a una cuarta persona con un pésimo humor y tolerancia cero.

—Y puedo preguntar… ¿Qué hace un mocoso del exterior dentro de terrenos sagrados?

_Y ahí va el presentimiento._

—Uhm… ¿Se cayó al río?

Los ojos severos de Byakuya-sama se estrecharon creando un efecto paralizante. Taladraban todo el ser de Sakura, mientras que esta misma lo más que deseaba en ese instante era convertirse en una motita de polvo a la que ella no pudiese pulverizar.

— ¿Al río dices?—Pregunto desconfiadamente dirigiendo su aterradora mirada al chiquillo paralizado por esa anciana.

El rubio estaba tan blanco como una hoja de papel, y al caer la mirada de Byakuya encima de él se irguió y se puso tenso. Pocos segundos después giró su mirada hacia otra parte, cualquier lado menos en esos ojos cenizos de esa vieja bruja.

Si, por qué estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le echaría sal y un papel con garabatos indescifrables mientras cantara con desafino algunas tonterías y estupideces sobre un espíritu maligno, y una vez estuviera fuera de esos territorios tan sagrados, ella se pasearía por todas partes tirando cenizas bendecidas por Kami diciendo "ohm" repetitivamente. Estaba seguro pero…

…_siempre suceden las cosas menos esperadas._

—Ya veo… ¡Sakura! Prepárate que nos vamos con el Hokage. —El grito fue tan fuerte como desconcertante—Y tú… — ahora la atención recayó sobre el niño de ojos zafiros— tú prepárate para una clase de geografía y del significado de terrenos pri-va-dos. —El rubio tragó grueso y suspiró tranquilo después que los pies de la bruja cruzarán el umbral de la casa de Sakura-chan.

Una vez afuera una mujer con kimono empezó a reírse de Sakura mientras ella se ponía roja. La mujer se presentó como Ume Haruno, dijo que era la madre de Sakura-chan y le dijo que no me preocupara por nada, de aquí nada estaría con el abuelo Hokage.

—Demo, hasta entonces nosotras te cuidaremos, Chibikitsu-chan. —Esta vez fue el turno del chico sonrojarse a causa de su nuevo nombre, el no quería decir su nombre por miedo a que el trato de su primera amiga cambiara, pero lo que no sabía es que Sakura, al decir el lema de su clan, lo decía en serio y no por decir, que ese lema era como su religión, que ella no creía nada hasta que ella misma lo comprobaba, que nunca hacía caso a los demás ni a sus reglas ni dictaduras, ella solo respondía ante la igualdad, la tolerancia y libertad de todos y todas. Aunque eso, él, no lo sabía todavía.

_Porque, como ya sabéis, se tiene que esperar lo inesperado._

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por su lectura, comentarios y agregaciones a favoritos o a alertas! les pido que me tengan paciencia y no al abandono!<em>

_Nos leemos!_


	9. ¡Soy amiga de Naruto Uzumaki!

**Título**: Es una promesa

**Autora**: Tiny lizzard (Aki-chan en otro lugar ^·^)

**Resumen hasta ahora:**

Después de esta noche seré Sakura, una Haruno que merece su apellido.

El tapiz cuenta la historia del origen del clan Haruno. La oscuridad representa al demonio, la rama de cerezo la guardiana y el lazo blanco el lazo que los une a su promesa.

Las Haruno que tengan el cabello rosado son entrenadas para ser la mujer del demonio de la aldea. El demonio llamado soledad.

Eres la protegida de la guardiana, Sakura, puedes verlo todo, el tiempo y los distintos mundos.

Oye, ¿ayer había un perro aquí?... Pues hoy hay un chucho aquí... No es un perro es un lobo... Que no cunda el pánico...-¿A quién quiero engañar?- Tu nombre será Akira. Has nombrado a un Inukami, te has convertido en su ama.

Oye, Hinata, Neji. Seamos amigos... Gánate mi amistad, enana. Ya he ganado. No es... Sabes que tiene razón, si no la consideraras amiga, no te atreverías a llevarle la contraria, chiquillo. No me eches mucho de menos, Neji-nii.

Esta visita será de locos...

"_¡Suelta eso Chouji todavía no puedes coger! ¡Y tú y tu hijo vago sacad la zarpa de la parrillada!" _

"Por los viejos tiempos." "Por una visita al botiquín." "Shikamaru, creo que le acabas de salvar la vida a tu padre."

¿Por qué te gustan las nubes?... Ah, es porque son libres.

"Te sigo ganando, _Frente_." "Seguro, _cerda_" Esta será una larga y prospera amistad.

"Kiba-chan, Shino-chi... Aka-chan" "Tu onii-san está orgulloso de ti Saku-chan"

¿Como te llamas? ¿No me lo quieres decir? ¡Chibikitsu-chan! Te quiero mucho, mucho.

_Pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de estar a tu lado siempre que me sea posible, y ocurra lo que ocurra, protegeré esa sonrisa._

_Siempre suceden cosas inesperadas, y esta, era la menos esperada..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**¡Soy amiga de Naruto Uzumaki!**

Siguiendo el camino por la calle principal, a pasos cortos y apresurados, Sakura avanzaba junto a su fiel amigo Akira, su hermosa madre Ume y su nuevo amigo chibikitsu-chan. Todavía se reía al recordar el tierno sonrojo que adornó las mejillas del pequeño rubio cuando menciono las dulces letras ordenadas gentilmente en un gracioso nombre.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba. El rumor de una muchedumbre rencorosa. ¿Sería por el aspecto atemorizante que daba Akira?

Vio como la cabeza del pequeño rubio se inclinaba hacia delante, como si estuviera cargando un enorme peso en sus hombros. Un peso que nadie debería soportar, para su gusto. Así que agarró el pequeño dedo índice del rubio y aceleró el paso. No le gustaba nada esa atmosfera.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Era hermosa. Con sus piedras rojas para el techo y el enorme símbolo del fuego grabadas en ellas. Siempre se había preguntado que se sentiría el ver toda Konoha desde la cima de esa torre. Vio como el gesto de chibikitsu-chan se volvía cada vez más molesto. A medida que iban subiendo la torre los diferentes shinobis se iban apartando, abriéndole paso al extraño séquito.

Sakura se empezó a sentir extraña, y no fue por las extrañas e incomodas miradas que les echaban, no, era algo más. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. La grande y vigorosa puerta que conducía a la sala del Hokage rechinó y abrió para Sakura, y para su sorpresa, no estaban solos.

El Hokage era viejo, tenía ese aire de persona mayor y sabia pero a la vez tierna y dulce que te hacía recordar a un trozo de mazapán. Cosa que Sakura no entendió. Después de todo, el Hokage tiene que representar la parte temible de la aldea. O eso pensaba. Pero eso no fue lo que más hizo sorprenderla, enfrente de la amplia mesa del Hokage había cuatro personas. Una de ellas vestida como un ANBU.

La sensación de desagrado persiguió de nuevo a Sakura y su pecho se comprimió. Le recordó levemente a la sensación que tuvo con Neji-nii el otro día. Aunque por algún motivo que aun no sabía esta era mucho más intensa. Con expresión sofocada, pero intentando disimular. La pequeña niña se agarró el pecho por encima de la tela del kimono. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que no entendía.

La mirada dulce del viejo Hokage cambió con un giro drástico a una severa, una mirada furiosa hacia su espalda, no la estaba mirando a ella. Sino a su nuevo amigo.

—Naruto, te he dicho muchas veces que no deberías salir. Estaba a punto de enviar a los Uchiha a buscarte.

Sarutobi en ningún momento elevó el tono de voz. Y eso lo hacía ser escalofriante. Por otro lado, pensó Sakura, acababa de decir que…

—¿Tú eres Naruto? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?—Sakura se lo quedó mirando.

La expresión del rubio se había tornado fría. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños Chibikitsu-chan había dejado de ser el lindo niño que había acompañado su estadía la noche pasada para tornarse en Naruto, el frío muchacho que veía enfrente, aquel que su madre le había dado la tarea de proteger.

Por otro lado el rubio se enojó, mucho, el viejo Hokage no tenía derecho en reclamarle nada. Y por su culpa su única amiga le iba a odiar también, igual que todos, lo miraría con asco y olvidaría todo contacto que hubiera tenido con él. Pero la reacción de Sakura no fue esperada por nadie. Bueno, nadie salvo su madre.

—Kami-sama, soy amiga de Uzumaki Naruto. ¡Genial! Ne, hay una cosa que siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿Cómo haces para llegar a lugares tan altos? —Dijo refiriéndose a los garabatos que hacía en los rostros de los Kages.

Sakura siempre había admirado las afueras de Konoha desde su jaula, el templo y mansión donde siempre había vivido. Lo único que siempre había podido apreciar habían sido los monótonos rostros serios de los cuatro hombres que dirigieron Konoha en su momento. Pero eso se le hizo aburrido, al punto de no saber qué hacer una vez terminaba las clases. Pero un día de repente se encontró con el rostro del tercero con los labios morados y distintos colores que le hacían tener mechas en los cabellos tallados en la roca. Poco después eran borrados, pero casi con la misma rapidez estos volvían a aparecer. Eso sin duda, le había alegrado más de un par de días tristes. Y cuando preguntó y le respondieron el nombre de Naruto ella lo empezó a ver como a un ídolo.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, ¿y quién no? Naruto era odiado y repudiado por la gente, desde niños hasta ancianos. Y una niña le acababa de tratar como si fuera una deidad.

Sakura ilusionada, se olvidó de que había cuatro pares de ojos negros que la observaban con extrañeza. Y dio pie a un monólogo lleno de preguntas destinado al chico de ojos zafiro. El monologo se rompió con la interrupción del Hokage.

—Naruto, ve a casa. Ahora.

El niño giró con mala cara al hombre que veía severamente la escena. Sarutobi no tenía planeado que Naruto escuchara o tuviera relación alguna con la niña Haruno, al menos no ahora. Las consecuencias podrían ser contraproducentes para todos.

—Ahora—volvió a repetir.

Sakura se quedó viendo fijamente al viejo. No le parecía tan bueno ahora. Decidió ignorar las miradas de las cinco personas que la miraban, puesto que había empezado a fruncir el ceño. Bufó, en desacuerdo a la orden dada por el Hokage. Pero como vio que las cosas se pondrían complicadas si la orden no se obedecía, se acercó a su pequeño amigo y le dijo:

—No te preocupes, Akira te acompañará. —Sakura alzó su mano, abriéndola, y agarró la muñeca del rubio. Que ahora miraba desconcertado las acciones de la niña, como casi todos en esa sala.

Ume era la única que sabía que iba a hacer. Después de todo ella misma le había sugerido lo que tenía que hacer.

Sakura ató una cinta de color blanco a Naruto, haciendo casi tres vueltas y atándola con un nudo.

—Recuerda esta promesa, Naruto. Definitivamente volveremos a vernos. —Le susurró sin que nadie la escuchase.

Por otro lado el rubio la miró. Su mirada clara y sin rencor no mentía. Sakura-chan le estaba diciendo la verdad y él la creería. Creería en su promesa.

Movió su cabeza en respuesta afirmativa y sonrió. Sonrió como nunca había sonreído.

El viejo Hokage dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa. Era la primera vez que veía reír de verdad a ese mocoso. Esa niña definitivamente sería su salvación. Pero todo a su tiempo.

Vio marchar al enorme lobo y al pequeño. Y cuando la puerta se cerró se preparó para lo que venía.

_La rueda del destino había empezado a girar. Solo quedaba ver si el futuro sería oscuro o se salvaría._


	10. Pesadillas

**Título**: Es una promesa

**Autora**: Tiny lizzard (Aki-chan en otro lugar ^·^)

**¡AVISO!**

Antes de continuar leyendo este capítulo, me gustaría advertirles que a partir de aquí el fic se oscurecerá un poco para darle suspense y misterio. No creo que haya nada perturbador ni muy detallado, solo hago referencia a sangre describiendo la escena. Aviso de esto porque probablemente la historia se vuelva un tanto menos "dulce" en algunos aspectos. Puesto que empecé a escribirla ya hace mucho y he crecido y cambiado tanto la forma que tengo de narrar como la de ver esta historia. Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero. Más que nada lo comentaba, ya que esta historia empezó siendo de rango "T", y aunque creo que todavía es así, va a endurecerse un poco la trama.

Sin más demora, disfruten del capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen hasta ahora:<strong>

Después de esta noche seré Sakura, una Haruno que merece su apellido.

El tapiz cuenta la historia del origen del clan Haruno. La oscuridad representa al demonio, la rama de cerezo la guardiana y el lazo blanco el lazo que los une a su promesa.

Las Haruno que tengan el cabello rosado son entrenadas para ser la mujer del demonio de la aldea. El demonio llamado soledad.

Eres la protegida de la guardiana, Sakura, puedes verlo todo, el tiempo y los distintos mundos.

Oye, ¿ayer había un perro aquí?... Pues hoy hay un chucho aquí... No es un perro es un lobo... Que no cunda el pánico...-¿A quién quiero engañar?- Tu nombre será Akira. Has nombrado a un Inukami, te has convertido en su ama.

Oye, Hinata, Neji. Seamos amigos... Gánate mi amistad, enana. Ya he ganado. No es... Sabes que tiene razón, si no la consideraras amiga, no te atreverías a llevarle la contraria, chiquillo. No me eches mucho de menos, Neji-nii.

Esta visita será de locos...

"_¡Suelta eso Chouji todavía no puedes coger! ¡Y tú y tu hijo vago sacad la zarpa de la parrillada!" _

"Por los viejos tiempos." "Por una visita al botiquín." "Shikamaru, creo que le acabas de salvar la vida a tu padre."

¿Por qué te gustan las nubes?... Ah, es porque son libres.

"Te sigo ganando, _Frente_." "Seguro, _cerda_" Esta será una larga y prospera amistad.

"Kiba-chan, Shino-chi... Aka-chan" "Tu onii-san está orgulloso de ti Saku-chan"

¿Como te llamas? ¿No me lo quieres decir? ¡Chibikitsu-chan! Te quiero mucho, mucho.

_Pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de estar a tu lado siempre que me sea posible, y ocurra lo que ocurra, protegeré esa sonrisa._

_Siempre suceden cosas inesperadas, y esta, era la menos esperada..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Pesadillas**

Sasuke miraba fijamente a la niña que había llamado la atención de todos en esa sala. Él conocía a Naruto. Iba a la escuela con él. Aunque nunca le había dedicado ningún pensamiento. Pero esa niña ni siquiera la había visto por la calle. Y aunque no le importara, el tenía buena memoria. Jamás se olvidaría de alguien, y menos de alguien con ese color de pelo. ¿En serio? Tenía el pelo rosa. En definitiva. Nunca en su vida la olvidaría, así que no la conocía. Sintiéndose orgulloso por su conclusión, Sasuke bufó con arrogancia. Y dejó bailar su vista alrededor de la niña.

—Hokage-sama—Ume se inclinó con una elegante reverencia.

Sakura la imitó, aun algo torpe, tensó la espalda para poder aguantar la postura. El Hokage soltó algo de humo de su pipa y sonrió.

—Así que esa es la pequeña Sakura. Dime, ¿Te agrada Konoha?

Sakura parpadeó abriendo sus ojos verdes con ilusión. —Sí, me encanta, es preciosa. Realmente es agradable ver algo más que las cuatro caras de…—se tapó la boca sonrojada. _Las cuatro caras de viejos hokage._ Se mordió la lengua, ¡qué había estado a punto de decir! —…de los pasados y actual Hokage. —Sakura rio con incomodidad.

—Supongo que sí. Aunque no siempre están en plena forma—dijo refiriéndose a las travesuras de Naruto.

—No, no, realmente es refrescante ver la mezcla de todos esos colores, aun sabiendo sobre quienes se pinta. La persona que las garabatea realmente es mi héroe. —Rió, sonrojándose de nuevo. —Espero no haber parecido grosera.

El Hokage dejó salir una ligera carcajada. Tal como le habían reportado los Sacerdotes del Clan Haruno, a la tierna edad de cinco años, ninguno de sus miembros es capaz de decir una sola mentira. Su forma de educarlos era espectacular. Si tan solo pudiera… lo comentaría después en privado con los Uchiha. Pero por ahora debía poner en marcha su plan.

La rugosa mano abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio. Un pergamino sellado se extendió en la mesa dejando ver una serie de símbolos.

—Antes de continuar permítanme presentarlos. Ume Haruno, Sakura Haruno, los presentes aquí son todos Uchiha, como ya habréis notado. Ellos son Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha. El presente y futuro de su clan. Sé que estos asuntos no deberían ser tratados con niños, ni con clanes diferentes, se las peleas que podría ocasionar.

Sakura miró al anciano. ¿Qué tramaba? Eso no se parecía al "hola y adiós" que tenían planeado ella y su madre.

—Así que para ser equitativos diré lo siguiente: el mayor secreto de los Haruno es su guardiana y el de los Uchiha la siguiente fase de su Sharingan.

Uchiha Fugaku tiñó sus ojos de rojo. Estaba enojado. Y Ume también. Los secretos de un clan eran secretos para algo. Y eso era que podían ser peligrosos, tanto para los de dentro como los de fuera del clan.

—Hokage-sama, no creo que…

—¿Estás cuestionándome? —miró severamente a Uchiha. Y éste no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

Sakura vio como su madre se tensaba. Y frunció el ceño. Si ese hombre pensaba que podía tomar el control de la situación se equivocaba. Con lo poco que sabía sobre el tema, ya intuía que era malo hablar sobre cualquier cosa interna de un clan. Que un extraño hablara sobre ello era aun peor.

—Bien. Entonces, me gustaría pediros un favor y no una orden. Sakura Haruno pasará unos cuantos días en territorio Uchiha.

Esa vez fue turno de Ume. Ella no interrumpió, no gritó, ni siquiera se movió. Pero su chakra empezó a desbordarse. A ella no le molestaba que su hija tuviera contacto con los Uchiha, no, ella misma era amiga de Mikoto, la mujer que tenía justo en frente. Pero la tradición exigía que Sakura no abandonara el Eien no Haru hasta que estuviera lista, y eso era al menos hasta que ella cumpliera los doce años. No fue una pregunta, ni siquiera una propuesta. Ume habló sin miedo.

—No puedo permitir eso, Hokage-sama, aun si eso significa una guerra civil. Los Haruno tenemos aun más tradiciones que otros clanes, mucho más antiguos y mucho más importantes. El no cumplirlas podría suponer una catástrofe. Y con aun más razón, si está relacionado con Sakura.

La mirada que le dedicó el Hokage a la mujer fue larga y llena de severidad, pero ella no se tiró para atrás. Si Sakura crecía con los valores equivocados afectaría al mundo.

—Bien. —Ella se relajó, pensando que Sarutobi había entendido—Entonces será una orden.

El pergamino dejó flotar los garabatos, que rápidamente se dirigieron a Sakura. Estos se gravaron en su mejilla creando una marca negra con el carácter de "obligación". Sakura notó como su mejilla ardía y como algo dentro de ella rugía. Ella jadeó.

—No me gusta obligar, Ume-dono, pero en esta ocasión no tienes elección, ninguno de vosotros—dijo mirando al patriarca Uchiha—Ya sabréis sobre esta marca. Si la orden no es acatada el portador sufre. Así que les recomiendo, seguid mis instrucciones. Solo serán unos días.

* * *

><p>Naruto iba junto al gran lobo de Sakura, se había dado cuenta que Akira no parecía nada amable sin Sakura-chan a su lado. Y por alguna razón sintió que el lobo se parecía a él por alguna razón. Desconcertado, Naruto se dio cuenta que había dejado ver su verdadera forma de ser a Sakura. Y, confundido, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.<p>

Akira, pensaba algo similar de Naruto. Pero sus mentes se diferenciaban por las grandes ansias que sentía el lobo de comerse a ese niño. ¡Era demasiado empalagoso con su ama!

Siguieron andando en ese incomodo silencio mientras escuchaban los susurrantes aldeanos que se apartaban con amargas caras. Que pesados, pensaba Akira.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del niño el lobo quiso ser enterrado, literalmente. Su casa olía a todo menos a limpio y no había lugar donde no hubiera algo tirado.

—Kami-sama, chicho, ¿es que nunca limpias tu casa?

Naruto rió de forma nerviosa y desinteresada mientras ponía la llave en la cerradora y la puerta se abría.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Akira.

—No hay problema.

El lobo se giró y se marchó por los tejados de la villa. Dejando solo al rubio, quien vio su desordenada casa durante un buen rato.

—Sakura-chan…

* * *

><p>Sakura respiraba con dificultad mientras se agarraba la mejilla y el corazón. Por todos los espiritus. Le ardían los pulmones y la mejilla. Ella vio como su madre empezaba a replicar de nuevo al Hokage, esta vez con la mujer cuyo nombre era Mikoto. También vio como el par de niños se habían acercado a ella. Pero cuando el mayor de ellos la tocó algo se desató en ella mientras su mundo se oscurecía.<p>

Chakra que empezó a desbordarse del cuerpo de la pequeña hizo alejarse al par de Uchiha y enfurecerse a Ume.

—Bien, no podía seguir nuestras tradiciones. Ahora aténgase a las consecuencias.

Sarutobi quedó mirando confundido la densa capa de chakra que empezaba a rodear a Sakura y que se acumulaba ahora en sus manos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Ume lo miró sonriendo sarcástica. —Podría decirse que acaba de despertar a la bestia.

Sakura se levantó de forma ágil, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ella unió sus manos y el chakra se hizo visible para todos.

—Ella no tendría que haber despertado hasta unos años más adelante. Ahora no podrá vivir con nosotros. Estará condenada a vagar por donde su espíritu se lo ordene.

—Yo… no sabía eso.

—Hokage-sama. Voy a decirle claramente que esto…

Una afilada hoja cruzó el corto espació entre Sakura y el Hokage. Una larga Naginata estaba apuntando sin tambalear a Sarutobi. Y esta naginata era sostenida por la pequeña Sakura.

—_¿A sido usted?_

La voz de Sakura sonó distinta, transparente, y resonó como el sonido de un cascabel. La niña estaba cambiada, su pelo corto se había alargado anormalmente y ahora flotaba a causa de las corrientes de chakra.

_— Debería arrepentirse. Nadie puede obligarnos a nada, viejo._

La marca de _obligación_ empezó a desvanecerse ante la mirada de todos. Solo Ume sabía lo que estaba pasando.

_— No aceptaré este extraño trato por su parte. Nadie puede tocarnos, humano. Acepta lo que acabas de hacer y que pese sobre tu conciencia. Acabas de condenarnos. A mí, y a mi portadora._

El pelo de Sakura fue desmenuzándose en forma de pétalos de cerezo hasta dejarlo otra vez corto. La pequeña Sakura parpadeó y se puso a llorar por primera vez desde que era un bebé.

Los Uchiha miraban la escena desconcertados, y los más jóvenes con prudencia. Ume solo enviaba miradas llenas de rencor hacia el viejo Hokage.

—Hahaue, no podré volver. Ella lo dijo. Ella dijo que, que… Yo los vi morir. Fue horrible Hahaue. Todo, todo estaba rojo, mis manos estaban rojas, él lloraba. —Sakura confusa por la visión que acababa de sufrir lloraba sin contenerse. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura que lo que había visto era el futuro. Y no se podía cambiar.

—Sakura, Sakura —llamó Ume— tranquilízate.

—Pero hahaue, no podré tocar a nadie. —Ella tendió su mano hacia su madre y un brillo desprendido de un pequeño relámpago iluminó la sala. No cabía duda que eso era un campo de repulsión, una barrera.

Ume no entendía que había hecho mal. Habían hecho enojar a los espíritus que residían en el alma de Sakura. Cuando el cerezo prometió que se quedaría con lo que dañaba al demonio lo hizo en verdad. Pero la guardiana era capaz de retener todas esas malas emociones. Sakura no. El espíritu del cerezo se combinaba con la fuerza de voluntad de su portador. Sakura era apenas una niña. Y aunque era prometedora era solo eso, una niña. Ver todas esas malas visiones sin ser entrenada antes había roto cualquier rastro del benévolo espíritu. Dejando que las malas emociones albergasen en el cuerpo de su hija.

—Sakura, busca a Akira. Y espérame en el Templo.

Sakura, aun secándose las lágrimas asintió y dejó la sala.

—Ume…—Empezó Mikoto.

—No, Mikoto. Esto no os concierne. Y usted Hokage-sama… No, Hiruzen Sarutobi. —Siseó la matriarca Haruno. —Le exijo que apruebe lo que voy a decirle. El Clan Haruno ya no formará parte de Konoha.

—No puedo hacer eso Haruno-san. Sé que está disgustada, pero…

—¿Disgustada? No estoy disgustada. Estoy furiosa y decepcionada de usted. No entiende que lo que ha hecho podría haber acabado con la vida de Sakura… ¡Mi hija! Y no solo su vida. Su alma podría haber sido destruida. Y sin ella el equilibrio del mundo se hubiera roto. La guardiana de los cerezos se encarga de absorber las malas emociones del mundo. Desesperación, odio, repulsión, furia, miedo, tristeza, angustia… en tan solo unos instantes Sakura sintió cada una de estas emociones. Podría haberse vuelto loca. Voy a decirle claramente lo siguiente. O con permiso o sin él. El Clan Haruno ya no pertenece a Konoha. Si alguno de los nuestros se quiere quedar, lo hará. Pero la rama principal se irá.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había pasado esto? Sakura se lo preguntaba viendo como su casa prendía fuego. Hacía solo un par de días su sueño de convertirse en una Kunoichi había empezado. Un entrenamiento, un deber y una misión. Nuevos amigos. Su madre le había prometido que podría ver a su hermano. Era feliz. ¿Así que porque ahora tenía a su madre inerte enfrente suyo? Sus manos llenas de sangre temblaban y solo veía fuego a su alrededor.<p>

—¿Habéis acabado con la niña?

—Sí.

Sakura escuchó esas voces mientras se le helaba la piel. Ella había sido asesinada. O eso parecía. Pues un cuerpo parecido al suyo yacía inerte al lado del de su madre.

—Bien, vámonos, asegúrense de agarrar todo lo que puedan de valor. Necesitamos hacer creer que unos ladrones entraron a robar. Órdenes de Danzou-sama.

—Hai.

Ese era el nombre de aquel que había ordenado matarlas. Sakura estaba confusa y en estado de Shock. No diferenciaba la realidad de lo irreal. Hacía un apenas unas horas estaba hablando con su madre y riendo divertida al ver los sonrojos tímidos de Chibikitsu-chan.

Era una pesadilla. ¿Cómo podría ser esto real? Esos hombres ni siquiera la veían y estaba justo en medio de esa sala.

Vio marchar a esos hombres por la puerta llena de llamas. Casi al instante su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse dejando un trozo de papel con su nombre. Un shikigami.

Era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una retorcida pesadilla.

—Hahaue, hahaue. —Acarició levemente el cabello de su madre. —Hahaue, despierta. Por favor—Sollozó.

—¡Sakura!

Ella giró y vio entrar corriendo a Akira. No, no, no. Una pesadilla era una pesadilla.

—Akira… Hahaue… Kaa-chan no se despierta, ¿qué hago?

Akira hizo un sonido parecido a un lastimero gemido. Abajó las orejas y sacudió su lomo.

—Sakura… ella ya no se levantará más. Y lo sabes.

Sakura se agarró al kimono de su madre. —No.

—Sakura-chan, la casa se vendrá abajo. Debemos salir de aquí.

—¡No!

Akira, sin hacer caso a su ama, la agarró con los dientes entre el obi y la alzó. Sin hacer caso de las patadas que daba mientras gritaba y suplicaba a su madre que se despertara, Akira cogió impulso y salió corriendo de la casa, justo antes de que una biga llena de fuego acabara derruyendo el edificio.

Corrió por el bosque del Eien no Haru, dirigiéndose precipitadamente hacia el lado este de Konoha, solo tardarían un par de horas en llegar. Protegería a su ama. Y estaba seguro que en ese lugar nadie los encontraría. En ese bosque inhabitable que solo era concurrido algunas veces en años. Sería un buen sitio.

_El bosque de la muerte los protegería._

Cuando Akira la dejó dentro de una cueva en el interior de un mar de árboles Sakura estaba pálida y ya no emitía sonido alguno. Lo único que hizo fue abrazar al lobo y cerrar los ojos.

_No era real. Era una pesadilla…_

* * *

><p>—¿Habéis oído? Hubo un ataque de bandidos y un incendio en las tierras de los Haruno, parece ser que murieron prácticamente todos los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas y que todos los Haruno murieron… Dicen que solo ha sobrevivido el hijo mayor de la matriarca.<p>

—Sí, sí yo también lo he oído. El otro día los vieron con ése monstruo. Dicen que lo de los bandidos es solo una tapadera. Fue él monstruo que los mató.

—Yo escuché…

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en la calle cuando Yoshino Nara dejó caer las bolsas de la compra. Ella corrió tan deprisa como pudo y entró a casa. Su marido la veía con cara seria.

—Dime que no es cierto Shikaku. Dime que la reunión de esta mañana no era para eso. —Suplicó Yoshino.

Shikamaru, que acababa de desayunar, miró preocupante a su madre.

—Lo siento Yoshino. He visto esta mañana a Touya Haruno. Esa cara no es de una broma.

—Hace un par de días ella…

Esa fue la primera vez que Shikamaru vio llorar a su madre. Poco después se enteró de lo que había pasado. Él también, junto con Chouji y Kiba lloraron por su nueva amiga.

Hinata y Neji tardaron algo más en enterarse. Hinata lloró como nunca la habían visto llorar. Y Neji se encerró en sí mismo.

Naruto Uzumaki no habló. Llevaba meses sin hablar. Desde que oyó susurrar a unas viejas cotillas que él la había matado. Que había acabado con su vida de forma fría y sanguinaria. Eso no era verdad. Pero ya no le importaba nada. Solo había una cosa que había llegado a querer tanto en toda su vida. Él se acarició la cinta que llevaba atada en la muñeca. Era la prueba de la promesa que él y su amiga habían hecho. Pero ahora parecía una mentira. Ella ya no estaría nunca más a su lado, nunca más la vería ni oiría su voz.

Lo peor era que el asesinato del Clan Haruno a manos de unos bandidos no era una mentira. Su mejor y única amiga había sido asesinada.

_Sakura Haruno había muerto_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>


	11. Exámenes chuunin y Harusame

**Título**: Es una promesa

**Autora**: Tiny lizzard (Aki-chan en otro lugar ^·^)

**¡AVISO!**

Antes de continuar leyendo este capítulo, me gustaría advertirles que a partir de aquí el fic se oscurecerá un poco para darle suspense y misterio. No creo que haya nada perturbador ni muy detallado, solo hago referencia a sangre describiendo la escena. Aviso de esto porque probablemente la historia se vuelva un tanto menos "dulce" en algunos aspectos. Puesto que empecé a escribirla ya hace mucho y he crecido y cambiado tanto la forma que tengo de narrar como la de ver esta historia. Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero. Más que nada lo comentaba, ya que esta historia empezó siendo de rango "T", y aunque creo que todavía es así, va a endurecerse un poco la trama.

Sin más demora, disfruten del capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen hasta ahora:<strong>

Después de esta noche seré Sakura, una Haruno que merece su apellido.

El tapiz cuenta la historia del origen del clan Haruno. La oscuridad representa al demonio, la rama de cerezo la guardiana y el lazo blanco el lazo que los une a su promesa.

Las Haruno que tengan el cabello rosado son entrenadas para ser la mujer del demonio de la aldea. El demonio llamado soledad.

Eres la protegida de la guardiana, Sakura, puedes verlo todo, el tiempo y los distintos mundos.

Oye, ¿ayer había un perro aquí?... Pues hoy hay un chucho aquí... No es un perro es un lobo... Que no cunda el pánico...-¿A quién quiero engañar?- Tu nombre será Akira. Has nombrado a un Inukami, te has convertido en su ama.

Oye, Hinata, Neji. Seamos amigos... Gánate mi amistad, enana. Ya he ganado. No es... Sabes que tiene razón, si no la consideraras amiga, no te atreverías a llevarle la contraria, chiquillo. No me eches mucho de menos, Neji-nii.

Esta visita será de locos...

"_¡Suelta eso Chouji todavía no puedes coger! ¡Y tú y tu hijo vago sacad la zarpa de la parrillada!" _

"Por los viejos tiempos." "Por una visita al botiquín." "Shikamaru, creo que le acabas de salvar la vida a tu padre."

¿Por qué te gustan las nubes?... Ah, es porque son libres.

"Te sigo ganando, _Frente_." "Seguro, _cerda_" Esta será una larga y prospera amistad.

"Kiba-chan, Shino-chi... Aka-chan" "Tu onii-san está orgulloso de ti Saku-chan"

¿Como te llamas? ¿No me lo quieres decir? ¡Chibikitsu-chan! Te quiero mucho, mucho.

_Pase lo que pase, me aseguraré de estar a tu lado siempre que me sea posible, y ocurra lo que ocurra, protegeré esa sonrisa._

_Siempre suceden cosas inesperadas, y esta, era la menos esperada..._

_Haruno Sakura, ha muerto._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**.**

**Exámenes Chuunin y el reconocimiento de Harusame**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—El objetivo está un par de metros más a la derecha.<p>

—Lo tengo. Permiso para realizar la acción.

—Concedido.

—A la de tres.

—¡Ya!

Un par de sombras humanoides se abalanzaron encima de un gato rayado con un lazo rojo en una de sus orejar. El felino, aterrado, intentó escapar arañando partes del cuerpo de sus captores, incluida las caras.

El Uchiha gruñó mientras el rubio aulló de dolor. El gato se les había vuelto a escapar, y además, de la manera más ridícula e incómoda para un par de shinobi que habían logrado salir con vida después de enfrentarse a Zabuza Momochi, el demonio sangriento de la niebla, en una misión de rango C que acabó siendo una rango A.

Naruto se resignó dejándose caer con una mueca de fastidio. Ese gato le daba pena, lo admitía, había tenido la desgracia de conocer a la dueña. Una _anciana_ con unos cuantos quilos de más, pomposa y terriblemente empalagosa con el gato. Pero esa razón no era lo suficientemente buena para no hacerle desear que el dichoso gato fuera atado con las mejores esposas del mundo junto a su dueña y encerrarlos juntos. Aunque se regañó mentalmente por un pensamiento tan sádico, la idea aun se le hacía un poco tentadora.

El rubio salió de sus ensoñaciones para fijarse en su compañero de equipo, Sasuke, que parecía algo más furioso que él con ese gato.

—En el libro que me compré me decían que los gatos eran perfectos para viejas faltas de amor, y que los dos se compensaban la ausencia de éste… Pero estoy empezando a dudar de su certeza. —Comentó un muchacho pálido.

Sai, el único genin que tenía nivel chuunin pero que se negaba a avanzar, era el tercer miembro de su equipo. Sai era algo imbécil a veces. Pero a Naruto no le acababa de desagradar. Él era honesto, o más bien, no tenía sentido de la delicadeza y por eso soltaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Sasuke era algo tenebroso. Desde el asesinato de su clan a manos de su hermano mayor, se había vuelto sombrío y frío. Entrenaba y entrenaba, y solo la idea de vengarse lo hacía seguir entrenando.

Y él, él se había vuelto desconfiado con las personas. Arisco con cualquiera que no fuera parte de su equipo, a veces hasta con ellos. No soportaba que las mirabas incriminatorias de los aldeanos, y mucho menos las que lo subestimaban como persona y ninja de casi todo el resto que no lo veía de esa forma. Lo odiaba, quizás fuera una de las cosas que realmente llegara a odiar en toda su vida. La_ soledad…_

—¿Tenéis al gato? —preguntó Kakashi, el sensei del equipo, mientras pasaba una de las hojas de su libro.

—No entraba dentro de la estrategia que el libro fuera poco fiable…—murmuró Sai.

Kakashi puso cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando, pero viendo la mirada resignada de Naruto y Sasuke, supuso que era mejor no preguntar. Kakashi suspiró y puso cara de fingida preocupación.

—Qué pena… Solo les hacía falta otra misión para poder entrar a los exámenes chuunin de este año pero, por lo que veo, tendremos que esperar otro poco más.

Naruto y Sasuke se congelaron. Ni de broma se pasarían otro año haciendo misiones de rango D. Necesitaban pasar el examen para deshacerse de ellas.

—Tú derecha y yo izquierda, Sasuke.

El mencionado asintió desapareciendo poco después que Naruto. Kakashi, por otro lado se quedó mirando a Sai. —¿No irás?

Sai fingió una sonrisa. —Nuestro cupo de misiones terminó hará un par de semanas, y una desde que la inscripción a los exámenes, finalizó. Ya estamos dentro.

—Supongo que a ti no puedo engañarte, Sai.

—¿Eso era un engaño? A la próxima no me equivocaré. —Murmuró algo confundido Sai.

Kakashi suspiró con resignación. Le había tocado un buen equipo, de forma física, pero probablemente el peor si se tratara de personalidad y mente.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—Naruto-kun, fue tu culpa por no darte cuenta del error—repitió Sai mientras leía un libro sobre _"Cómo animar a un amigo"_.

—Sai, no ayudas, me estás llamando tonto. —Naruto casi rugió al pelinegro, causándole una mueca de interrogación.

—No, Naruto-kun, no lo he dicho, lo he pensado. —Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Si Sasuke no lo hubiera arrastrado hasta el interior del edificio, ahora mismo el rubio se encontraría enfrascado en una encarnizada pelea con Sai.

—Suéltame, Teme.

—No me llames Teme, Dobe. Y no, no te soltaré hasta estar delante de un examinador. Quiero ser chuunin y os necesito a ti y al baka.

Naruto gruñó en respuesta. Sacudió el agarré que mantenía el Uchiha y echó a andar encontrándose con un chico con un traje verde peleando con un chuunin disfrazado. Así que la prueba ya había empezado. Sasuke se adelantó y, colándose entre la gente, llegó a las escaleras que subían hasta el siguiente piso. Naruto lo siguió. Pero tuvo que detenerse porqué el tonto de Sai, sin filtro alguno, descubrió el farol.

—¡Sai! Déjalos y vámonos. No necesitamos pararnos, y Sasuke ya ha subido.

Sai asintió mientras se despedía del grupo al que acababa de ayudar sin darse cuenta.

Uno de los otros genin los detuvo. —Tu nombre. —Le impuso.

—He leído en un libro que pedir información sin haberla dado antes no es educado. —Comentó Sai al castaño.

—Hyuga Neji. Ahora los vuestros.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Sai.

—Ya veo…—Entonces el castaño ayudó a levantarse a su compañero, que tenía un extraño traje verde y le dijo a su compañera que fuera ella adelante.

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a subir los escalones hasta encontrarse en frente de una puerta en donde Sasuke, con una mueca irritada, los esperaba. Sin hacer ningún comentario, el trío de ninja entró en la sala, dónde se encontraban numerosos shinobi que les echaron miradas entre furiosas e irritadas. Entre el grupo de ninja también se encontraban sus compañeros de academia. El primero en saludar fue Kiba, quien, entre mosqueado y divertido, les dijo que estaban todos los novatos allí. Hinata lo siguió mientras tartamudeaba y le decía que no molestase a los demás.

Una pequeña discusión se formó ante esos nueve novatos. Poco después fueron interrumpidos por un sujeto que tenía el pelo de un tono grisáceo y que llevaba puestos unos anteojos redondos.

—No deberíais hacer tanto alboroto. Os convertirán en su blanco. —Les recomendó el hombre.

—¿Y tu quién eres? —frunció el ceño Kiba.

—Soy Kabuto Yakushi. Y se podría que soy un veterano en los exámenes chuunin. Esta es mi séptima vez.

—Uh, siento decírtelo… ¡Pero realmente apestas! —Le gruñó con burla Kiba.

—Ah, quizás sea cierto. Pero eso me permite reunir cierta información.

—¿Qué información sería esa? —preguntó con curiosidad Naruto.

Kabuto le devolvió la mirada. Y por alguna razón, al Uzumaki no le gustó algo en ella. —Técnicas, estilos de luchas, estadísticas… Cuando mejor conoces al enemigo más fácil es ganarle.

—Entonces podrías decirme algo de ese de allí—dijo Naruto señalando a Neji.

—A ver… Su nombre es Neji Hyuga, es conocido como un genio. Es un Hyuga y posee el doujutsu de su clan, el Byakugan. Altas habilidades en taijutsu, kenjutsu, y en el control de chakra. Es el primo mayor de Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga, y odia con intensidad al Souke. Es su primera vez en los exámenes y su equipo está formado por Rock Lee, Tenten Ama y Maito Gai, su maestro.

Poco después Ino saltó delante suyo y le pidió que le dijera los datos de Sai mientras ésta se sonrojaba un poco. Mientras, Shikamaru y Chouji suspiraron, al igual que casi todos los novatos. No era un secreto el que Ino estuviera _locamente,_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, enamorada del pelinegro.

Kabuto tosió torpemente mientras desviaba la mirada, nervioso, Ino tenía una mirada algo loca en ese momento.

—Bueno… No hay mucho. Lo más destacable es que se graduó un par de años antes de ustedes, a los once, sus jutsu se basan en la tinta, larga y media distancia. Bueno en gejutsu. No es muy bueno con sus relaciones sociales… Y sustituyó a la que iba a ser la kunoichi del equipo siete, que murió hace unos siete años… Sakura Haruno.

Los antes curiosos genin, se quedaron callados y con una mueca dolorosa en sus caras. Kabuto se preguntó qué pasaba con esa niña.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de Sakura? —preguntó Hyuga Neji, que se acercó por detrás del shinobi que decía saber casi todo de los presentes en aquella sala, al escuchar el nombre que hacía tanto que nadie osaba mencionar.

—Eh, me pareció raro que hubiera un equipo con tres hombres en Konoha. Es inusual, y me hizo investigar. Poco después descubrí unos archivos en los que mencionaban que la niña iría en el equipo de Uzumaki y Uchiha… descubrí su nombre por curiosidad.

Naruto enfocó su mirada, furiosa, hacia el genin veterano. — No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre.

Decir que el grupo de chicos se sorprendió fue poco. ¿Acaso Naruto conoció a la chica?

—¿La conociste? —preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

El rubio solo se limitó a asentir, maldiciendo su poca paciencia. No soportaba escuchar su nombre. Le recordaba a ella, que no estaba, que se había ido para siempre. —Fue mi única amiga.

Las palabras de Naruto se clavaron en las mentes de los presentes. Cuándo Sai estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era esa chica. El Jounin examinador los interrumpió haciéndoles entrar en un aula.

Sentándose conforme les ordenaron, Naruto se encontró pensando en Sakura, su única amiga y probablemente también fue su primer y único amor.

_Haruno Sakura está muerta._

Odiaba esto. Era doloroso y lo hacía rugir por dentro. Sus entrañas ardían y notaba al Zorro intentar apoderarse de su cuerpo y tomar venganza de los ladrones que habían acabado con la vida de Sakura.

La voz del examinador, Ibiki Morino, lo sacó de sus pensamientos enfurecidos y lo hizo concentrarse en el examen escrito enfrente de él.

Las preguntas eran difíciles. Muy, muy, complicadas. Y él estuvo cerca de dejar salir un gruñido de irritación. Era terrible en los exámenes y en la teoría. Posiblemente el peor.

Empezó a ponerse algo nervioso. Había decidido pasar la primera pregunta para ir después a la segunda, y a la tercera… No sabía cómo hacer ninguna de todas ellas.

Naruto cruzó los dedos y, como siempre, acarició y acunó entre sus dedos la preciada cinta blanca que Sakura-chan le había atado en la muñeca, tratando de encontrar algo de fuerza. Intranquilo, esperó a que mencionaran la décima pregunta.

—Los que no estén seguros que se marchen, podrán volver a intentarlo. Pero los que fallen esta vez nunca se convertirán en chuunin, es más, volverán a ser civiles y se les será negada la entrada al mundo ninja. ¿Qué harán?

La voz del mismo examinador lo hizo ponerse recto. Debía pasar el examen. Pasara lo que pasara. Siendo un chuunin sería capaz de hacer más misiones que no fueran rango D. Kami lo librase de más gatos ariscos y con traumas, de niños llenos de mocos y de abuelas que no saben lo que es un pintor.

Él nunca, jamás en su vida, se rendiría. Lo había prometido a Sakura, el mismo día en que no le permitieron asistir al funeral ni visitar su tumba en el interior del Eien no Haru por el solo hecho de que era un "_demonio". _Haría de él un Hokage y la aldea lo reconocería y, por fin, podría visitar la tumba de la pelirrosa sin tener que temer que una horda de abuelos y abuelas con un bote de sal y talismanes se le lanzaran encima.

_Cumpliría con su promesa'ttebayo._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

El bosque de la muerte era enorme, al menos unos veinte quilómetros de diámetro, abarcaba al menos un área de trescientos veinte quilómetros cuadrados. Un río lo cruzaba, casi partiéndolo por la mitad, y en el centro se encontraba una torre muy alta, que no se llegaba a ver, a no ser que subieras a las copas de algún árbol, debido a que el bosque era muy frondoso.

Era el escenario perfecto para un asesinato. Numerosas criaturas que se alimentaban de algo más que hierbas, como sangre y carne entre otras cosas, se encontraban en ese bosque viviendo pacíficamente.

Un lobo de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba observando el último paso de su dueña para alcanzar el final de su entrenamiento. Harían ya siete años desde que lo inició. Y ahora, ya era prácticamente una maestra en el arte de su adiestramiento.

Ella vestía algo menos que ropas. No había podido conseguirle nada más apropiado. Puesto que no quería arriesgarse a ser detectado. Ella había usado su antiguo kimono color rosa pálido para hacer unas vendas que enrollaban parte de su busto, caderas y muslos por separado. Además de que el nemaki blanco que usaba debajo del kimono, había servido para vendarse los pies, las manos y parte de los antebrazos. Finalmente, el Obi color escarlata, lo usaba como una bufanda que ayudaba a ocultar y a cubrir de cualquier incidente el lazo blanco que ella misma se había atado alrededor del cuello para no perderlo.

Vio como su ama hacía una serie de movimientos con las manos y los brazos mientras daba saltos y se agachaba por encima del agua del río.

Estaba luchando. Él no podía ver al espíritu, pero si lo percibía. El espíritu de la protectora de los cerezos y que residía en el interior de su dueña, la había estado adiestrando desde que llegaron a ese bosque. Aunque al principio su presencia había sido casi malvada, al pasar el tiempo se había vuelto pura. Y eso era debido a que su patrona absorbía sus malos sentimientos. Y ahora, finalmente había llegado el momento. La batalla que decidiría si era merecedora de la Harusame, el arma divina que le permitiría convertirse en la verdadera heredera del legado Haruno.

Akira observó asustado, pero aun sin moverse, como se había formado una herida en el abdomen de la chica. Poco después su mejilla tuvo dos arañazos en forma de cruz. Sin moverse, Akira enterraba sus garras en la tierra reprimiendo las ganas de tirarse sobre su dueña y apartarla del peligro, como hacia cuando ella era pequeña.

Percibió a lo lejos una masa de chakra que se estaban acercando. Eran al menos una treintena de personas, quizás alguno más. Los exámenes empezarían, solo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, y que ninguno de los ninja los reconociese si llegara a darse algún encuentro.

Sakura peleaba cada vez más rápido, esquivando a la Harusame. Esa arma podía tanto ser una Naginata, como una Katana o una Tantou además de las Katanas gemelas, también había la había visto convertida en un Fuuma shuriken, en un Tessen, una Kusarigama, un Yumi, un par de hachas encadenadas y una guadaña.

El espíritu tampoco era débil. Era muy poderosa, rápida y lista. Pero estaba empezando a perder rapidez, y ella a ganarla. Vio prepararse al espíritu para cambiar la Harusame y aprovechó el momento para impulsarse con chakra hacia adelante. Al extender la mano consiguió agarrar uno de los pétalos de la transformación del arma divina. Finalmente, ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de la mujer que la había estado entrenando por esos siete años, le anunció que la Harusame la había reconocido como maestra.

Sakura miró con gran ilusión al Fuuma Shuriken que se encontraba en sus manos. Se concentró. Imaginando la funda negra carbón de la Katana de Harusame, con el ornamento de un dragón dorado envolviendo la punta de ésta, aprisionando la hoja afilada en si interior junto a unas brillantes cuerdas trenzadas alrededor de toda la Katana. Sintió mecerse en su interior el cálido chakra que ardió en el arma, descomponiéndola en una lluvia de pétalos que volvieron a reagruparse en forma de katana. Ella la abrazó. Sintiéndose orgullosa de ser reconocida por el arma.

Mientras ataba la katana en su espalda, haciendo un lazo que unía dos de las cuerdas rojas de ésta. Era demasiado larga para poder llevar la katana con comodidad en la cintura. Además, en el bosque la movilidad era primordial y no podría llevar con facilidad a Harusame.

Vio la brillante luz que desprendió la mujer espíritu mientras se despedía sonriente de ella. Ella reposaría en el interior de Harusame hasta que fuera necesaria.

Sakura se giró para mirar a Akira, quien la miraba aliviado. El lobo se acercó a ella y le lamió las heridas. Ella sonrió y le dijo que le hacía cosquillas.

Poco después, Sakura se encontraba profundamente dormida abrazando al enorme lobo con plateados tatuajes. El lobo la acurrucó junto a él adentro de una caverna escondida detrás de un gran árbol con un agujero hueco como conducto de entrada que habían descubierto mucho tiempo atrás. Tenían muchos escondites y refugios en ése bosque, pero ese era el mejor.

—Kaa-chan… Aniki…—Murmuraba Sakura entre sueños. Una lágrima descendió siguiendo la línea que formaba su nariz, depositándose finalmente entre los labios de la pelirrosa.

Akira gimió lastimosamente. Le dolía que su maestra hubiera perdido su familia y él, aunque en ése entonces era un cachorro, no había podido hacer nada para salvarlos.

—Chibikitsu-chan…

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

* * *

><p><em><span> Vocabulario<span>:_

_Naginata: es un arma de asta usada por los samurais del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo. Se asemeja a una alabarda._

_Katana: Sable japonés. Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samurais. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso._

_Katanas gemelas: dos katanas idénticas._

_Tantou: El Tantō es una pequeña katana. Varios Chunin llevan los tantō en la parte posterior de la cintura, a pesar de que rara vez se utiliza._

_Fuuma shuriken: un shuriken _

_Tessen: es un abanico plegable de hierro, el cual normalmente tiene 8 o 10 costillas. Y aunque no lo parezca, tiene un arte de lucha, el llamado "Tessenjutsu"._

_Kusarigama: es un arma originaria de Japon compuesta por una hoz unida a una cadena con una longitud entr metros y que tenía un peso de hierro o piedra (omori) en su extremo (el omori solía ser una esfera o un cono, a veces de forma puntiaguda, de uno cm de diámetro)._

_Yumi: es el término japonés para referirse a los arcos._


	12. La desesperación antes de la esperanza

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**La desesperación antes de la esperanza**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, <em>gusanos<em>, esta es la zona cuarentaicuatro, también llamada el bosque de la muerte.

Delante de ellos se extendía un alambrado de más de cinco metros de altura. Y altos árboles con siniestros tonos verdes. Una mujer, Anko Mitarashi, les estaba chillando con una expresión algo sádica todo lo que necesitaban saber acerca de este segundo examen.

— Esto será sencillo. Solo necesitan conseguir el pergamino que les falta. Si tenéis _Tierra_ buscad _Cielo._ ¿Entendéis el concepto, _estúpidos_? Bien, quien no tenga los dos rollos no pasará. Todo está permitido, por eso mismo debéis firmar esto—mostró un papel—eso me deja libre de cargos por vuestras heridas, tanto leves como letales, y por supuesto también me absuelve de tener que rellenar el absurdo papeleo de vuestro funeral.

Naruto vio como esa mujer empezaba a reír de manera maniática. Lo admitía, era escalofriante, de la peor manera que una mujer u hombre podría llegar a ser.

Un tipo algo atrás de los shinobi, preguntó acerca de la destrucción de pergaminos ajenos.

—Por su puesto. Hasta te lo agradeceríamos, cuanta menos gente pase mejor nos irá a nosotros. —Detrás de ella, un par de chuunin rieron burlones. —Entonces, pasen por allí, firmarán y se les será dado el pergamino.

Naruto observó cómo los equipos se reunían nerviosos, otros, los más experimentados, fueron los primeros en dirigirse al puesto de autorización. Poco después salieron y se desplazaron—más bien desaparecieron— dejando a los observadores algo perturbados.

—¿Vamos? —Sai empezó a avanzar mientras Sasuke y Naruto lo seguían un par de pasos por detrás.

Al estar dentro, un par de examinadores les pidieron los papeles y los miraron con mirada grave. —Suerte. —Dijo el más joven.

Un par de mesas más adelante, se encontraba otro Jounin con un par de cajas.

—Elijan, les dejaré tomar un pergamino. —El hombre les extendió una caja con una apertura circular y esperó a que Sai sacara uno de los pergaminos.

Sai sonrió como siempre hacía y guardó el pergamino. —¿Vamos?

Avanzó y aceleró delante de su par de compañeros, haciéndolos gruñir. Dentro del equipo había mucha rivalidad. Sasuke no soportaba que Sai diera las órdenes, Sai no soportaba cuando Naruto desobedecía las órdenes y estropeaba el plan que le había costado tanto crear y Naruto no soportaba que Sasuke siempre le llevara la delantera en los entrenamientos.

Sai paró de golpe, indicándoles que la puerta en la que se encontraba era la que les correspondía.

—Esta es.

—¿Estás listo, dobe? Más te vale no hacernos reprobar…

— Eso debería preguntar yo, teme.

—Naruto, Sasuke no peleen.

Sasuke y Naruto callaron pero no dejaron de pelearse con la mirada. Sai sólo puso su fingida cara de póker.

Esperaron cerca de un par de horas antes de escuchar un fuerte rugido por parte de una bocina. La puerta se abrió fuertemente y un seguido de sonidos metálicos retumbó entre los árboles. La segunda parte de los exámenes chuunin habían empezado.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué ha sido eso?<p>

Akira gruñó frustrado mientras veía como su dueña se despertaba soñolienta.

—Nada, Sakura-sama.

—Akira, te he dicho que no me llames así.

Sakura regañó al lobo por su tendencia al llamarla tan respetuosamente. El lobo le lamió cariñosamente la mejilla.

—Usted es Sakura-sama ahora. Digna portadora de Harusame.

—¿No voy a convencerte de que me llames como antes?

—No. Seré firme esta vez. —El animal sacudió su pelaje y se levantó mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cueva.

—¿A dónde vas? —Sakura había empezado a ponerse de pie y lo seguía.

—A cerciorar los alrededores…

Sakura se sentó nuevamente. —Así que ya es esa época del año…

—Así es.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de volver?

El pelaje de Akira se erizó en respuesta—No puede estar diciendo esto en serio, Sakura-sama.

—Sí, sí voy en serio Akira. No te lo había mencionado, pero planeaba volver una vez fuera oficialmente la portadora de Harusame. Haré justicia contra el hombre que planeó el asesinato del Clan Haruno, aquel que mató a Hahaue y a Aniki.

—¡Pondrás tu vida en peligro por la venganza! —le rujió.

—No voy a vengarme, Akira. Voy a descubrirlo ante toda Konoha, y haré a su alma disculparse ante la tumba del clan Haruno. Voy a hacer que se revuelva en su agujero mostrando al mundo que sigo viva, y que puedo destruir sus planes.

—Sakura-sama…

—Lo decidí ya hace tiempo, Akira, no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión ahora.

—Por favor…

—Además, debo cumplir con una promesa… Prometí que siempre estaría a su lado, ya he roto esa promesa demasiado tiempo.

* * *

><p>—Odio esto. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras estaba parado en la rama de un árbol.<p>

El equipo siete se caracterizaba por su poder ofensivo, Naruto y Sasuke, y sus fuertes miembros especializados en rastreo, como lo era Sai o Sasuke, otra vez. En cambio, su orientación no era mala, sino pésima. Tanto que habían perdido por completo el rumbo que tenían planeado tomar.

—Naruto, no chilles. —Sai, tranquilo como siempre empezó a dibujar ratones y pájaros con su tinta. —Ellos nos advertirán de los enemigos, y las aves nos indicarán hacia dónde ir.

—Busquemos un lugar para acampar. De aquí unas horas oscurecerá. —Sasuke apretó un poco sus zapatos y se puso de pie.

—Me encargo de las trampas. — Afirmó Naruto.

—Yo aseguraré el perímetro.

—Bien. —Sai desapareció junto con los otros integrantes del equipo.

En una zona un poco más alejada unos ojos amarillos brillaban maliciosos al contemplar la escena.

Un siseo se escuchó a su lado. Una escamosa serpiente se enroscaba y deslizaba alrededor de un árbol. Su lengua bífida tembló produciendo un silbido ansioso.

—Calma, amiga, pronto atacaremos.

* * *

><p>—Sakura-sama, por favor, reconsidere lo que está a punto de hacer.<p>

Akira había seguido a su señora hasta las afueras del bosque, desde allí se podía ver perfectamente la alambrada.

—Akira, ya te lo he dicho. Voy a ir al templo. Necesito finalizar todo esto. Para eso debo ir y recoger lo que se me fue confiado.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Usted quédese aquí y escóndase.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, exasperada. Akira era tozudo, tanto como ella lo era. Ninguno de los dos se rendiría y ella no podía ir con él. Serían demasiado visibles.

—No. Yo iré y tú te quedas.

Ante la tozudez de su ama, Akira no pudo hacer nada más que tirar sus orejas hacia atrás mientras retrocedía aceptando su deseo con un gruñido de frustración.

—Por favor, mantén un ojo en chibikitsu-chan, puedo notar su chakra desde aquí. —Sakura miró fijamente un punto que se adentraba en el bosque. —Este bosque siempre me ha dado una mala sensación, pero estos últimos días ha incrementado. Te lo encargo.

Sakura le mandó un guiñó y desapareció en un remolino de hojas. Cinco minutos después, la heredera del legado de los Haruno se encontraba ante las ruinas del Eien no Haru, calcinado y posteriormente cubierto con multitudes de plantas, arbustos y jóvenes árboles que emprendían la aventura de crecer, altos e imponentes.

Ahogando un suspiro Sakura procedió a escarbar debajo del templo principal. Lo habían dejado intacto, las vigas chamuscadas y las paredes se cernían unas contra las otras haciendo difícil quitarlas sin hacer que todo se derrumbara.

Cuando al fin alcanzo el suelo buscó el punto exacto donde se había escondido la trampilla que la conduciría al verdadero templo Eien no Haru. Solo la familia principal sabía dónde se encontraba. Su madre se lo había dicho una vez. Antes, en la antigüedad, el templo había sido público y había estado a la vista de todos, pero ante las repentinas fechorías de los enemigos, se decidió hacer una réplica y esconder el verdadero.

Cerca de una hora después, Sakura se encontraba en las penumbras de un pasadizo que la llevaría hasta el templo.

Cuando llegó, Sakura solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendida. Había una única palabra para describir ese lugar… Mágico.

Sakura observó como una hilera de Ginkos se erguían en paralelo unos frente de los otros, intercalándose con torii rojos indicando el paso a tierra sagrada, señalando el camino de los dioses.

Movió la cabeza hacia arriba admirando las suaves ondas del agua y la luz del sol filtrándose entre ellas.… Kami-sama, justo encima de él parecía haber un lago. El Eien no Haru estaba debajo de un lago y no estaba hundido en el agua. Y eso era algo inimaginable.

Todavía impresionada, Sakura procedió a seguir el camino para entrar en el templo que los Haruno habían protegido celosamente. Una vez dentro, fue directamente al altar situado en el centro del edificio sagrado. Allí, un enorme y viejo pergamino se extendía desenrollado sobre el monumento.

_—Aquí empieza todo para ti, pequeña niña._

El espíritu se materializó a su lado. Ella era hermosa, no importaba cuantas veces la miraba Sakura. Vestida con un kimono blanco recubierto de todo tipo de accesorios en diferentes tonos de azul, dejando libres sus hebras rosas enredarse entre sí y bailar en frente de sus ojos celestes, la que había sido guardiana de unos cerezos milenarios lucía una corona plateada digna de alguien de la realeza.

Nunca había mantenido una conversación con ella, nunca. El espíritu la guiaba, no podía hacer nada más. Por eso había mantenido algo en secreto de Akira, su entrenamiento no terminaba al obtener el consentimiento de Harusame. Al contrario, al obtener a Harusame había desatado el verdadero poder en su interior, por consiguiente, el verdadero entrenamiento empezaba ahora, con la obtención de ese pergamino. El pergamino del génesis.

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto observaba fijamente una enorme serpiente. Poco después, fue engullido por la misma serpiente. ¡Pero qué diablos!

Las paredes internas de la serpiente lo asfixiaban, eso era malo, si no conseguía salir de allí adentro moriría como un simple ratón.

Frustrado, Naruto probó nuevamente una serie de golpes que no funcionaron para nada.

—¡Maldición! ¡Escúpeme _jodida _serpiente!

Parpadeó. ¿Escupir? Se le escapó una risa arrogante. Los sellos más sencillos que había conocido alguna vez en su vida le vinieron a la mente y los realizó.

—¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!

Copias y copias de sí mismo presionaron la serpiente y finalmente consiguió escapar. Muerta la serpiente y él fuera solo quedaba regresar con su equipo.

Pero cuando llegó allí no se esperaba lo que encontró.

—¡Jódete, Sasuke!

Naruto se abalanzó y atrapó el pergamino que el Uchiha había lanzado hacia el extraño sujeto que se veía como una serpiente.

—¡No lo entiendes, idiota, es la única manera de…

Furibundo, Naruto le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke haciéndolo callar.

—Tú no eres Sasuke, él también es un bastardo y un imbécil… ¡pero no es un cobarde!

Naruto dirigió su atención a Sai, quien permanecía malherido un poco por detrás de Sasuke ¿Qué habría sucedido en su ausencia? Miró el ninja enemigo.

—No sé, ni me importa quién eres, pero este examen es el paso que debo seguir para cumplir con mi promesa. Así que voy a luchar contigo y a ganarte.

Se desató una batalla que no estaba al alcance de ninguno de esos chicos, el hombre que era una mezcla de serpiente no era alguien a quién pudieran ganar.

Sai intentaba defender a sus compañeros también como podía, pero no podía defenderse a sí mismo si también lo hacía con Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto, en sus últimos momentos de lucidez alcanzó a ver como una espada le cortaba en diagonal.

Sasuke acababa de derrumbarse con una marca oscureciendo su alma.

No pudo hacer nada, aun queriendo, aun poniendo sus esfuerzos en un solo paso, Naruto sintió como si fuera a morir estallando, sintió como si le hubieran clavado cinco hierros ardiendo en el estómago...

Todo se oscurecía, ¿así terminaba? Toda su vida había sido una mierda, y ¿así moriría? ¿Sin hacer nada? Él, él solo se dejaría engullir por la espesa oscuridad sin pelear… ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Pero seguía negándose. Aun cuando sus ojos se cerraron en su mente apareció una cálida luz que se convertía poco a poco en una silueta. Una silueta que casi le quita las ganas de vivir para ir a su encuentro.

—Ya estoy aquí, chibikitsu-chan. Y no voy a dejarte.


End file.
